Divinity in Motion
by XKotoneX
Summary: Primera impresión?Bueno,no sabría decir que notó primero,el hecho de que fumaba o el tatuaje que podía verse en la parte interior de su muslo,De acuerdo,eso carecía de importancia,camino lentamente hacia la medico,en seguida empezó a notar inevitablemente que era..Hermosa.Realmente exótica,el cabello con un color tan particular,la piel nívea, y esos ojos no eran simplemente verdes.
1. El día de la idiotez

He vuelto tras mi letargo, Con una simple idea, esto es como decir un "piloto" si veo una respuesta positiva pues sigo escribiendo! Obviamente es un sasusaku, quizás hayan otras inclinaciones pero en si la historia en esa pareja.

Aquí las cosas son algo diferentes, Sakura es una mujer absolutamente seductora, Sasuke tal como en el canon un adolescente de 16-17 años entrenando para su venganza, por cuestiones muy simples se conocen. Y Sasuke experimenta por primera vez el deseo hacia alguien. Un deseo que en un principio es puramente carnal, luego veremos cómo se desarrolla.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

_Capítulo I: El día de la idiotez_

Idiota, Esa es la única definición que encontraba para sí mismo, estaban en los días más calurosos de verano ( ¿esos en los que la gente débil muere? Bueno, esos) y el muy "inteligentemente" decidió ir a entrenar en medio de un desierto, gastar todas sus energías físicas, todo su chakra y no tomar las precauciones necesarias para no morir de deshidratación. Resultado: Caer desmayado como un inepto en la arena y debido al esfuerzo causar leve daños en sus músculos al intentar volver a la guarida. Realmente pensaba que sus delirios de estupidez fueron originados por el intenso calor que lo azotaba y al hecho de que aun era un muchacho joven al cual aparentemente le da por ser idiota. Llámelo inmadurez o soberbia, como quieras; la cuestión es que ahora necesitaba atención medica.

Debido a un incidente con Kabuto, realmente ninguno de los dos quería tener que ver con el otro, (algo así como una confrontación de egos, palabras crudas al aire "maricon" "Maldito ingenuo" etc. Y una cara fea partia' ) he aquí el problema, el niño terco necesita seguir entrenando para llevar a cabo la dichosa venganza y mientras este lesionado y débil eso no será posible.

Sasuke era malhumorado, lo era, y eso normalmente dificultaba sus relaciones sociales con los individuos que lo rodean, sin embargo jamás había llegado a tal punto, el puede ser un muchacho inmaduro y todo lo que quieras pero tampoco es tan idiota como Naruto, ¿por que provoco tal disputa sabiendo que esa persona se encargaba de algo tan importante como la regulación de su salud?

Muy calladito para adentro Orochimaru pensó en lo "más lógico" según su forma de pensamiento, "esta estresado, necesita un… desahogo. Es un muchacho en desarrollo, es natural blah blah blah" Y como buen inadaptado social hizo algo que, en realidad tendría una grave consecuencia. Si Kabuto no puede atenderlo, tendrá que hacerlo otra persona.

Conocía a una, excelente en el ámbito pero sencillamente carecía de ética. Bueno situaciones desesperadas, soluciones desesperadas ¿no?

Ella era una medico, una medico tradicional de Europa, una mujer joven muy experimentada, que ha llevado sus golpes en la vida, huyendo de prejuicios y ataduras sociales del occidente viajo a el oriente, yendo a parar en el país del fuego, fue cuestión de tiempo que aprendiera las técnicas de un medico ninja, la verdad lo más difícil fue encontrar su chakra.

Sakura se hizo llamar, a pesar de que ese no era su nombre, y tras aprender el lenguaje más profundamente, adopto de apellido Haruno; convenientemente. La pobre fue a parar en grupos criminales, dándole mucho trabajo que hacer, el ambiente no hizo más que hacerla menos educada, y más explosiva. Ya de por si era una joven que le encantaba resaltar, ahora es una mujer que sencillamente No pasa desapercibida, sea por su cabello, por sus malos hábitos (fumadora, bebedora, malhablada, y algunos dicen por ahí que también era algo promiscua), o porque sencillamente, el saber del pueblo dice que no hay mujer más sensual que ella.

Ella era… La persona adecuada para el trabajo.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

Ya iban dos semanas en cama, y aunque se sentía completamente irritado con la situación, si podía sentir sus músculos resentidos, y su cuerpo se veía fácilmente agotado. Decidió no ganarse de nuevo la connotación de idiota y acepto esperar por un nuevo profesional.

Finalmente la espera cesó, le avisaron que el médico había llegado, el ambiente en la guarida había cambiado, había un alboroto demasiado notable en los hombres, algo era diferente.

Escoltado por su maestro Sasuke se dirigió al laboratorio, donde seria atendido intensivamente, quería acabar de una vez por todas. –Sasuke-kun, haz caso de las recomendaciones, es un profesional, sabe lo que hace, recuerda que es por tu entrenamiento – fue tan solo lo que le dijo el sannin al dejarlo frente a la puerta.

Sin hacer caso alguno a lo que su Madre le enseño sobre modales entro sin avisar al laboratorio. Los laboratorios eran lugares normalmente fríos, y tienen un olor particular a esterilizado. Sin embargo se vio desconcertado por el ambiente que se sentía en la habitación, primeramente, no hacia frio, en realidad hacía calor, y bastante, se sentía el aire algo caliente… a demás de estar contaminado por alguna especie de humo.

De acuerdo, quizás ahora empezaba a entender porque la sugerencia del pedófilo antes de entrar. – Vaya pero que adorable... – mas que sorpresa fue cinismo lo que se escucho en esa voz, una voz que arrastraba las palabras con desdén, profunda y sensual, la voz de una mujer. Inmediatamente localizo con la mirada a la dueña de la voz, sentada se hallaba…

¿Primera impresión? Bueno, no sabría decir que noto primero, el hecho de que fumaba, o el tatuaje que podía verse en la parte interior de su muslo, ¿eso era un cuervo? … De acuerdo, eso carecía de importancia, camino lentamente hacia la medico, en seguida empezó a notar inevitablemente que era agraciada... Bonita, bueno... Hermosa. Realmente exótica en oriente, el cabello tan largo y ondulado, con pequeños y preciosos risos al final, con ese color tan particular. Se levanto de la silla y camino hacia mí, debía tener la misma estatura que yo, debía tratarse de una mujer de unos veinte años Probablemente, era muy blanca, la piel más nívea que había visto de hecho, en un gesto de presentación se quito los lentes que llevaba, y tomo el cigarro con su mano.

- Con que Tú eres Sasuke Uchiha… esperaba a alguien menos atractivo – El apellido pronunciado con un acento muy extranjero a demás de cierto cohibimiento, resulto aun más curioso, o ¿eran sus ojos los que no dejaban de resultar absolutamente cautivantes? No lo sabía, en realidad. El tan solo estaba allí parado con su cara monótona, mirada seca y distante, sin demostrar que hasta cierto punto había sentido nerviosismo al escuchar el "piropo". La muchacha no parecía verse afectada por su poco tacto social, siguió tan natural, tan... ¿Exquisita?. Estaba definitivamente insolado, sentía que su temperatura subía un poco cada vez que veía los labios de la chica sonreír, cada vez que cruzaba las piernas subiendo leve y tortuosamente su falda, dejando ver ese tatuaje… ¿tendría otros? Se pregunto, pero la pregunta quedo en blanco al escucharla hablar de nuevo.

- No es muy inteligente ir a un desierto a entrenar en pleno día niño lindo… - Su voz otra vez resultaba extrañamente "escalofriante", se le erizaba la piel escucharla, ver el humo salir de su boca tras cada palabra, coloco sus lentes en su rostro de nuevo para leer el historial médico, caminaba lentamente, y cada paso retumbaba el sonido del tacón de sus botas. –Diecisiete años… Qué joven eres. Es impresionante tu perfil como ninja – le echo una mirada que lo escudriñaba. Otra vez esos ojos… ¿verdes? No, no eran simplemente verdes.

¿Había caído en cuenta de todo lo que pasaba por su mente? Si, obviamente, había pasado el último cuarto de hora adorando silenciosamente a la mujer en la habitación, era atractiva, eso era todo. Le gustaba presenciar cosas hermosas, ¿por qué no habría de disfrutar en total monotonía la belleza de la chica… como se llamaba? No le había dicho – Tu nombre. – Temió que su voz sonara ronca, pero por suerte para él salió tan seria y seca como siempre, con tono exigente, justo como debía ser

– Dr. Haruno, Sakura para ti mi amor – Le dijo algo distraída y aun así divertida por la aparente seriedad del adolescente. Tras unos pocos minutos de revisar datos y diferentes cuestiones en su historial Sakura, se volteo a ver a su paciente, tomo su cigarro entre sus dedos, y lo apago contra el escritorio, soltó el humo lentamente, y camino hasta el, colocando la puntas de sus dedos en el pecho de él, empujándolo suavemente hacia tras, contra la camilla – Quítate la ropa – Así de sencillo, la entonación resulto excitante a sus oídos, y simplemente dejo de ser solo, "bonita". Nunca había experimentado esto antes, por su mente no pasaba nada, la sangre decidió ir a bombear a otra parte. Una descarga emoción recorrió su espalda. Él no era ingenuo, sabía que se había excitado. Simplemente se quito el Haori y se quedo pensando por un segundo si se quitaría los pantalones. – Tranquilo – y vio como esos labios sonrojados sonreían con algo de perversión – No es necesario que te quites los pantalones, comprendo que no te sientas cómodo, apenas nos conocemos... Respetare eso – se la acerco sin temor, y poso sus delgadas manos en el rostro de él, - déjame examinarte – Sasuke tan solo pudo.. Asentir, pasivamente.

Era delicada con su rostro, pasando y apretando suavemente su piel, casi acariciando, sus manos eran cálidas, y se veían impecablemente cuidadas, los dedos de ella masajearon con mucha habilidad ciertos puntos en la frente, en los ojos, dejando que el pelinegro sintiera las reacciones nerviosas que pronto relajaban todo su estrés. Con la tranquilidad que empezó a sentir, sentado en la camilla comenzó a notar mas detalles a su alrededor, por ejemplo la radio estaba encendida, desde algunas rendijas abiertas y aparentemente recién ventiladas entraba el calor veraniego, Sakura sudaba levemente, se notaba un poco en su amplia frente, y en su prominente escote. – Adoro esa canción – susurro por lo bajo, Sasuke subió la mirada, ella ahora, examinaba su pecho - … _Acaricia mi ensueño.. El suave murmullo, De tu suspirar_. – canto por lo bajo, muy levemente, casi tarareando, subió la mirada sonriendo - _Como ríe la vida, Si tus ojos negros, Me quieren mirar…_ - El corazón se le detuvo un instante, ¿Cómo podía resultar tan… una persona relativamente común? Sakura silencio, cerró los ojos un instante para escuchar la canción, aun analizando su ritmo cardiaco. La canción sonaba tan melodiosa y suave.

_"El día que me quieras La rosa que engalana, Se vestirá de fiesta Con su mejor color. Y al viento las campanas Dirán que ya eres mía, Y locas las fontanas Se contarán su amor.__  
><em>_La noche que me quieras, Desde el azul del cielo, Las estrellas celosas, Nos mirarán pasar. Y un rayo misterioso, Hará nido en tu pelo, Luciérnagas curiosas que verán, Que eres mi consuelo."_

- ¿No es hermosa..?- pregunto casi al aire, Sasuke despertó de su ensoñación y la miro con atención – Me recuerdas a alguien, que quise… mucho tiempo atrás – Comento con naturalidad, anotando en su libreta – Te pareces mucho... Sasuke-kun – Y sus ojos hicieron contando visual, ella sonreía con un poco de amargura. En realidad no supo como tomar eso, en el fondo sentía algo de decepción, había olvidado que la Doctora Haruno Sakura, era una mujer adulta, había olvidado casi por completo el resto de su vida, para dedicarse a verla estos pocos minutos en que la había conocido, había olvidado realmente, su tormento, distraído con los ojos tan claros de ella. Resultaba bajo sus ojos tan cautivante, que se sintió renovado. El cálido contacto de su piel lo despertó de nuevo de sus pensamientos, ella clavo la aguja de la inyección en su brazo. – Necesito que reposes un poco más, come completo y adecuadamente, yo te administrare un suero especialmente hecho para ti… ¿vale? – La decepción seguía allí latente "Me recuerdas a alguien, que quise… mucho tiempo atrás" "Te pareces mucho... Sasuke-kun". Él solo era un joven adolescente a lado de ella.

Esto era incluso aun más estúpido que el motivo de su insolación, se sentía atraído por su Medico, se sentía atraído por una mujer aproximadamente cuatro años mayor que él, se sentía atraído por Sakura, eso solo representaba una distracción contra su objetivo. Quizás podría prescindir de ella, pedir otro médico, y ya. Sí, eso haría.

Era tan atractiva que causaba impresión en él, alguien que ni se inmuta por cosas peores. Había dejado atrás a Naruto y a su otra compañera de equipo, la cual realmente nunca logro a conocer, ya había olvidado su nombre después de todo, dejo su aldea natal, su sensei, y toda cosa positiva en su vida.

¿Lo más cercano a lo positivo ahora? Una mujer que lo puede erectar… ¿Por que eso era todo no? Atracción física… Sólo eso.

-Divinity in Motion-

Gracias por leer queridas lectoras, y lectores. Preferiblemente dejen su opinión para saber si continúo o no. Feliz fin de semana a todos.

-M (Koto)


	2. Lo odiaba

Recuerden que es M por algo, habrá contenido fuerte.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

_Capítulo II : lo odiaba._

Salió del laboratorio desechando todo pensamiento, recorriendo los pasillos de la guarida, se sentía mejor con respecto a la salud, no había prestado atención a la inyección que le había colocado, sin embargo salía que contenía chakra de la chica, lo sentía recorriendo su cuerpo, probablemente también tenía relajantes musculares y vitaminas. Necesitaba comer.

Fue a su habitación, se hallaba oscura, sin embargo notaba que alguien había entrado, olía a cigarro, a cerezos… había estado aquí. Encendió la vela con parsimonia, y vio en su mesa, una pequeña cubeta de hielo con un suero verde. Había una nota, la tomo en sus manos leyéndola rápidamente. "Entrada la noche pasare para examinarte, y hacerte la vía para el suero". Suspiro con pesadez, tendría que verla otra vez.

No recordaba con claridad porque se había puesto así en el laboratorio, quizás solo era la debilidad de su cuerpo que afectaba su mente, el simplemente no es de interesarse en nada que no tenga que ver con su objetivo, si, tenía que ser.

Paso la mayoría de la tarde yaciendo en su cama, leyendo pergaminos, estudiando, lo que normalmente hacia cuando no estaba entrenando, en realidad no hacía más que dedicarse a ello, en los últimos tres años no había tenido algún momento de ocio, y por decisión propia, no pensaba más que en su entrenamiento, estaba centrado y no se iba a distraer de su decisión de su objetivo por una persona que no tiene nada que ver.

El sonido del pomo de su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miro un reloj que tenía en la mesa, eran las diez y cuarenta y tres, había perdido la noción del tiempo, ni siquiera había cenado.

Sakura abrió la puerta, y se apoyo en el marco de esta, miro a Sasuke, y este simplemente le echo una mirada, como "saludo", llevaba su bata de laboratorio, blanquísima, pulcra, debajo de esta una camisa con cierre, poco pudo distinguir de esta, unos shorts cortos, realmente cortos, inapropiados para andar por una guarida repleta de sádicos enfermos. Miro con más detenimiento el tatuaje, si, era un cuervo, un cuervo de ojos rojos. – Cenaste? – pregunto con simplicidad, volteo a ver sus pergaminos. – Eso pensé – agrego la chica con algo de desdén.

Camino hasta el, llevaba un bolso, y de este saco comida del comedor, una manzana, pan y agua. Lo coloco con brusquedad sobre los pergaminos y sintió la exasperación del muchacho.

- Se inteligente y come, solo ralentizas mi trabajo – expectó la mujer sacando utensilios de su bolso, un pequeño equipo médico – Ninguno de los dos quiere estar en esto niño, si no colaboras estarás mucho más tiempo en cama de lo que crees, el daño que causaste en tu cuerpo es aparentemente leve, sin embargo he notado que debido al sobresfuerzo que realizas con él lo has ido lastimando herida sobre herida, y no sé quien era tu anterior medico pero es obvio que es un inepto. – El muchacho la miro con molestia, ella estaba sentada en su cama preparando la vía

– ven – le pidió y tras unos segundos de pensárselo se movió con pesadez hacia donde ella se encontraba, se sentó a su lado, ella con cierta educación y cuidado tomo su brazo, suavemente remango el haori, con un algodón mojado en alcohol limpio la piel, Sasuke tan solo estaba allí quieto observando sus movimientos y lo cerca que se encontraba, veía tras sus pestañas ese color tan claro de ojos, eran llamativos, pero no más que su cabello por supuesto, caía despreocupadamente sobre sus hombros sobre su esbelta espalda, se exaspero de nuevo… Lo habían hecho a propósito es obvio que esta mujer resultaba atractiva para todo el mundo, incluso el, pero ¿cuál es el punto? Sintió la aguja introducirse en su brazo –¿te duele? – pregunto ella perdida en sus propios pensamientos, el Uchiha hizo un gesto de superioridad e indignación.

- Solo hago mi trabajo corazón, responde – Seguía tomando el brazo de él, preparando con cuidado la vía, conectándola con el suero – No. – Respondió – ¿Ves que fácil es colaborar? – le pregunto con cinismo, suspiro y subió la mirada, alargo su mano al rostro de él, y este sintió como su cara se calentaba levemente, la muchacha una vez mas lo examino, paso con lentitud su pulgar por la ojera del muchacho –¿No descansas bien? – Pregunto casi con un rastro de preocupación – Lo suficiente – Respondió apartándose levemente – Pues no aparentemente, ¿todo tu cuerpo responde bien? ¿Correctamente? Háblame de tu desarrollo. – Ella saco su libreta, había escrito muchas cosas, a pesar de lo poco que lo había tratado, y lo superficialmente que lo había hecho, la chica lo tanteaba con chakra, eso había notado hoy, por eso quizás sus manos resultaban tan reconfortantes. El silencio reino en la habitación, ella quien ya se había preparado para escribir levanto una vez más la mirada, tan profunda e inquisitiva – ¿prefieres que lo vea yo misma? ¿Que lo... compruebe yo misma? – La voz sonó sugerente, como una invitación, y sin previo aviso la chica poso su mano en el botón de su pantalón, Sasuke se sobresalto casi asustado, alertado por la invasión a su espacio personal, se echó para atrás y una gota de sudor recorrió parte de su rostro, sintió como la chica al tomar el botón de la prenda rozaba fugazmente su paquete, la miro muy enfadado, y solo pudo ver sus rosados labios sonriendo, la imagen tan atractiva que mostraba su pecho, los muslos provocativos de apariencia tan suave. Cerró los ojos calmándose, sabia y estaba seguro de que si no lo hacia su cuerpo como respuesta iba a reaccionar inapropiadamente – Esta bien. – Mascullo, y con frialdad, tomo la mano de la chica sintiendo descargas por su espalda, y la aparto de él, Sakura se le quedo viendo, se veía tan incomodo y molesto, pero eso si estaba sudando con la respiración agitada a demás de evitar el contacto visual.

-¿Nunca has estado con alguien? – Pregunto mirándolo sin una pizca de cohibimiento, Sasuke trago sin responder – No comprendo la pregunta – se excuso – Déjame reformularla: ¿Has tenido sexo con una mujer… u hombre? – El muchacho apretó la mandíbula – No. – Respondió a regañadientes – De acuerdo, ¿Cada cuanto te masturbas? – La pregunta sencillamente lo escandalizo, la muchacha escribía – ¿y bien? – Sonó como una amenaza. – No se responder a esa pregunta – De nuevo intento esquivarla. – Ok, entonces dime ¿Cuándo tuviste tu último orgasmo? – Sasuke miro el suelo sonrojándose levemente. – ¿Es necesario tratar este tema? – Pregunto casi con timidez, Sakura sonrió. – Si lo es Sasuke-kun, necesito saber que estas en óptimas condiciones, soy tu médico personal – Se acerco a les colocando su mano en el hombro de el – Necesito saber que estas bien, no le diré a nadie sobre esto, solo a ti… - El muchacho se acomodo en su puesto revolviéndose el cabello, La pelirrosa lo observaba – No he experimentado ninguno – Respondió sin mirarla – Ok, eso quiere decir que no te masturbas. ¿Sabes hacerlo? Es algo natural y sano para el cuerpo – Sasuke simplemente negó con la cabeza, estaba seguro de que tenía el rostro ardiendo – ok Déjame explicarte ¿si?, tienes demasiado estrés encima y esto realmente afecta tu desempeño, si tan solo lo hicieras dos o tres veces por semana estarías mejor. – El Uchiha volteo a verla callado, escuchando como le explicaba limitándose a asentir, veía como mostraba las diferentes maneras de hacerlo, sudaba como un cerdo del nerviosismo, y ella ahí tan fresca, tan seria… suspiro, era tan atractiva, maldita sea. – Me dices como te va… Puedo conseguirte revistas y cosas así para que puedas estimular tu imaginación – Comento ella terminando de escribir sus notas.

- Eso es todo por hoy…- Ya había recogido sus cosas, se arreglaba el cabello, se quitaba la bata colgándola de su brazo – Descansa bien – murmuro acercándose a él inclinándose a donde él estaba sentado, para besarle la mejilla, el Uchiha se quedo petrificado, escuchando la puerta trancarse

**-Divinity in Motion-**

Durmió asquerosamente bien y ¿por qué? Porque se había masturbado, su cuerpo estaba relajado y renovado, ¿Quién lo diría? El suero y un buen orgasmo; la cura a sus malestares físicos. Pero algo le perturbaba, mientras lo hacia lo único en lo que podía pensar era Sakura Haruno, en ella y sus deliciosas manos. Suspiro obstinado, por un momento percibió el aroma a cigarro, y el corazón se le acelero, la busco con la mirada a lo largo del pasillo, tan solo era un guardia que fumaba.

- Sasuke-kun, por fin te encuentro – La voz del sannin lo devolvió a su completa seriedad – Te ves mejor, pronto continuaremos con el entrenamiento, parece que la Dra. Haruno hace un buen trabajo – Dijo con sorna. El muchacho se mantuvo en silencio – En cuanto me recupere no necesitare más atención medica – dijo de pronto, haciendo entender que una vez el volviera a la normalidad, ella se iría. – Como quieras – Respondió el sannin continuando su camino.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

Respiraba a bocanadas, sujetaba con fuerza su katana, su cuerpo perlado de sudor agradecía el regreso a la rutina, guardo con calma su arma, y se dedico a sentir la brisa fría contra su piel, el sol cálido, su haori colgaba en la rama de un árbol para evitar ensuciarlo. Paso una mano por su cabello, y escucho a alguien aclararse la voz, volteo viendo a la pelirrosa. No se inmuto, tan solo la miro de arriba abajo, vestía con ropas ninjas, su cabello amarrado, su piel escandilaba un poco bajo el sol, se veía bonita, especialmente con esa sonrisa perversa en su rostro, le tendía una botella de agua – No quiero que te deshidrates de nuevo – Le dijo con maldad, como si el de verdad fuera idiota. Sasuke rodo los ojos, agarrando con molestia la botella, empezó a beber un poco, no tenia sed, pero si algo de calor – permíteme – escucho la voz de la chica en un murmullo, le quito la botella, y tomo con su mano libre el mentón del chico, subiendo su rostro hasta que pudiera ver directamente el cielo, - cierra los ojos – dijo casi en un susurro encantador. Hizo caso, la chica soltó su mentón, y empezó a apartar los mechones de cabello del rostro del muchacho, para luego derramar con cuidado el agua sobre su frente, tan delicadamente, ella esparcía el liquido con la mano, sus movimientos parecían denotar amor o cariño aunque en realidad no fuera así. – Ya puedes abrir los ojos – Le dijo en voz baja – ¿Por qué me tratas así…? – Pregunto Sasuke bajando la quijada, abriendo los ojos violentamente con el sharingan. Y vio en cámara lenta su reacción, como sus pupilas se contraían, entreabría los labios, su corazón se aceleraba, sus mejillas se sonrojaban, todo un espectáculo de evidencia. – ¿A quien, exactamente te recuerdo Sakura? – Pregunto caminando hacia ella, esta retrocedió, encontrándose el árbol donde colgaba el haori del chico, la mano derecha de él se estrello con fuerza contra el árbol, estaba claro que Sakura no era un ninja normal, solo era un medico ninja así que no sabía defenderse, por eso se mostraba tan dócil, Sasuke tras tomar el valor suficiente paso su mano izquierda por entre las piernas de la chica, hasta detenerse en el tatuaje, subió la pierna de esta para verlo con atención, ella bajo la pierna enfadada, recuperando la compostura, el Uchiha seguía viendo hacia abajo, subió la mirada acercándose mucho a ella, sus ojos se encontraron, y Sasuke sintió una inesperada emoción en el estomago, cuando ella poso sus manos en su rostro atrayéndolo, casi hasta besarlo, sentía el aliento de ella en sus labios. La mano izquierda del muchacho se poso en la cintura de ella, se acaloraron, sin embargo ella relajo su cuerpo y bajo las manos hasta los hombros del chico, apartándolo levemente con suavidad. – Te has recuperado rápidamente, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado – Le dijo con una sonrisa algo cínica. Esa chica era mala.

Era verdad, su trabajo había terminado, y sin embargo algo lo había intrigado, ella era distante, cínica, y una sinvergüenza, pero cuando estaban juntos habían ocasiones en las que lo trataba con un cuidado muy particular, como si hubiera hecho lo mismo con una persona, un persona que se parecía mucho a él, y su reacción ante el sharingan fue tan reveladora que simplemente se dio cuenta de que Sakura fue la médico personal de su hermano. Estaba enamorada de él, y se hizo un tatuaje que lo representa, sonaba a relación, solo que había un pequeño problema, su hermano era incapaz de sentir algo positivo por alguien.

Suspiro estresado, volteo a ver como Sakura caminaba a la guarida, quizás solo tenían relaciones. Se enfado… "enfado" es poco, esa decepción que había sentido días atrás se convirtió en una especie de envidia+rencor. Sakura debía quedarse, probablemente tenía una libreta con todos los datos de su hermano, con sus enfermedades, sus debilidades, y probablemente sabia donde estaba.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

Miraba algo distraído el ocaso, ya había entrenado suficiente, debía volver para conversar con Orochimaru sobre la estadía de Sakura en la guarida.

No tardo en volver, menos en llegar a la oficina del sannin, pero que sorpresa se llevo al saber que Sakura ya había partido, se había ido, a Kami sabe dónde. Frustración, salió de la oficina con una cara de pocos amigos impresionante. Golpeando con su puño la pared más cercana. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, debía buscarla. – Si quieres encontrarla Sasuke-kun, deberías empezar ahora… antes de que _alguien_ la encuentre antes que tú – El Uchiha volteo iracundo a verlo, ¿eso quería decir que Itachi la buscaba? – Necesito un equipo – El sannin apoyado en el marco de la puerta sonrió con perversión, era obvio que Kabuto no podría ser parte de ese equipo, sin embargo necesitaba que alguien vigilara al Uchiha, cierta pelirroja podría hacerlo.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

Sus pasos resonaban carrasposos contra la tierra en el suelo, la brisa traía consigo arena, un día que había sido caluroso se había convertido en una noche fresca y ventosa, - Ne… Sasuke-kun ¿que buscamos? – Sobreactuada y melosa voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, partir enseguida lo había puesto de "buen humor" así que se tomo la molestia de responderle – Una mujer. – Volteo a ver a los compañeros que se le habían asignado para su búsqueda, la chica tendría la misma edad que él, el cabello rojo carmesí, era algo baja y delgada, nada fuera de lo común realmente, a su lado con una expresión de relajo un joven albino, este al escuchar la respuesta presto más atención a la conversación – ¿Una mujer? Estas jodida zanahoria. – Que divertido era el sufrimiento de Karin, en serio, la muchacha se sonrojo de rabia. – Si, Haruno Sakura. – Especifico el Uchiha – ¿Ha-Haruno Sakura? – Cada vez resultaba más interesante la cuestión, la reacción de Suigetsu era encantadora, sorprendido y algo sonrojado clavo su espada al suelo, acercándose al líder del grupo.

– Solía ser medico en la guarida, hace un par de años, me examino una vez, y en su estadía me entere de rumores sobre ella. Supuestamente era medico de Akatsuki, pupila de Sasori, o algo así, la vez que la vi tendría unos dieciocho años más o menos, yo acababa de llegar a la guarida. – Silencio, Sasuke meditaba sobre lo escuchado, había confirmado entonces su teoría, - Hay que moverse – Su voz resultaba dura y seca, no le gustaba nada lo que había escuchado, busco en su bolsillo un pequeño cilindro de cristal, una botella, llevaba algo del suero de Sakura, y sabia que su chakra se encontraba entre sus ingredientes, le lanzo la botella a la pelirroja quien la tomo entre sus manos con un deje de torpeza – ¿Dónde está? - Tras unos pocos segundos la pelirroja respondió que se dirigía al este, no había mucha distancia entre ellos, la muchacha Era eficiente, por ello estaba en el equipo, y secretamente no era más que una espía del sannin.

Comenzaron la búsqueda, iban lo más rápido que se podía, sin tomar a penas descanso, pues de esta manera conseguirían alcanzarla, finalmente ella se detuvo, un pueblo en la costa muy cerca del país de las olas, a pesar de que era verano no había más que niebla en todas partes, un clima húmedo y caluroso.

Era de noche, una noche realmente oscura, que ni la luna podía iluminar, las calles se encontraban solitarias a penas iluminadas por las lámparas de aceite de las casas, no más que el susurro del viento golpeando las ventanas, el camino de piedras irregulares dificultaban el trayecto, estaban cansados, sus pies chillaban de dolor, la respiración agitada del equipo era una de las pocas cosas que se podían escuchar, eso y los cuervos croar, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Miraba con cuidado cada casa, cada local, buscando a la mujer, se sentía tan cerca, la calle acababa en una plaza, suspiro con irritación, allí no había nadie, bueno, casi nadie, un bar estaba cerrando y el dueño tambaleante cerraba con candado las puertas, eso nada más.

La plaza estaba cubierta de esa niebla espesa, esa humedad que se te pegaba a la piel mezclándose con el sudor, el Uchiha se paso una mano por el cabello pensando en donde podría encontrarse la mujer, el maullido de un gato llamo su atención, instintivamente volteo a verlo, y el corazón se le volcó.

Allí estaba, en medio de la plaza oculta con la niebla. Serena con un cigarro en la boca, saco un viejo encendedor de plata, el chasqueo de la mecha resonó en la plaza, y una llamita ilumino el rostro de la mujer quien encendía su preciado vicio, los ojos de ella brillaban con la poca luz que la luna podía brindar, filtrándose por la niebla. Aspiraba con necesidad, para luego subir la quijada, soltando el humo al cielo, suavemente, fue entonces cuando se digno a mirar al grupo de adolescentes.

Empezó a caminar hacia ellos, el sonido seco y sensual de sus tacones hacía eco en la plaza, ¿siempre tenía que vestir tan sugerentemente? Las mallas adheridas a la piel de sus largas piernas, el short endemoniado que apenas tapaba algo de su nívea piel, y esa maldita camisa con cierre tan bajo, ceñida a su figura.

Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra, nadie salvo ella. – Bonne nuit Sasuke-kun – Lo dijo en un murmullo pero se escucho en todo el lugar, la piel de los muchachos se erizo, Sasuke culpaba a la brisa inesperada que soplo, revolviendo los cabellos rosados de la chica, que decoraba su rostro con una sonrisa torcida y perversa, paseo sus ojos jades por cada uno de los niños presentes, y se detuvo en el Albino, reconociéndolo probablemente, ensancho su sonrisa, acercándose lentamente a él, provocando de nuevo ese sonido tortuoso de su calzado.

- Pero como haz crecido… - Burlona subió el rostro del chico con su mano, Suigetsu estaba helado, sudaba frio, casi temblaba del nerviosismo, en seguida la mujer se alejo, retrocediendo mientras reía pausadamente, como si para ella todos fueran juguetes. – No deberías estar aquí… Es peligroso para ti – No necesito nombrar al Uchiha para que este supiera que se trataba de sí.

Un frio repentino y sobrenatural inundo el lugar, esparciéndose como una plaga. Y la expresión de la mujer cambio, la sonrisa cayo, y una aparente seriedad se pinto, mas en su mirada se podía presenciar el pánico. En seguida Sasuke se alerto, empuñando su katana, activando su Sharingan.

Dos figuras indistinguibles aparecieron a cada lado de la pelirrosa, esta estaba tranquila, sabiendo de que se trataba, sintió un fuerte agarre en su muñeca, tan fuerte que resultaba doloroso, no hizo movimiento alguno. – Te encontré – La voz grave, tan profunda y familiar le susurro al oído y ella solo se dedico a sentir como se le erizaba cada centímetro de piel. Con una paciencia admirable, dirigió su mirada a la persona a su lado, encontrándose con dos ojos rojos, un rostro tan fino y perfilado, un rostro tan conocido por ella.

Casi se había olvidado de Sasuke, quien ya se dirigía furico contra su hermano, Kisame se interpuso, tan solo golpeando al Uchiha menor con su espada, por suerte solo fue un empujón. Los cuervos invadieron la plaza, rodeando violentamente a los integrantes de akatsuki y a Sakura quien se encontraba entre ellos.. Desapareciendo del lugar, no dejando más que un rastro de plumas negras, y el inconfundible olor a cigarro.

Que ingenuo había sido, creyendo que podía ganarle en esto a su hermano, no había hecho más que perder su tiempo. Sin embargo la ira que sentía en ese instante, no era producida solo por eso, era en gran parte originada, por la última imagen que sus ojos le dejaron ver del grupo de criminales.. "Te encontré" había leído del los labios de su hermano, el agarre que ejercía en la delgada muñeca de ella, y el obvio sentido de posesión que le tenía. Maldición.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

Lo veía quitarse su capa, se veía cansado y enfermo, la miraba con cierto recelo, probablemente porque se había metido con su hermano menor, él se quedo en sus sencillas ropas ninja, y con un ligero movimiento removió la liga con la que ataba su largo cabello negro, la pelirrosa le echo una mirada a la habitación, había empezado a caer un torrencial de agua, acompañado de truenos, la humedad del cuarto era desagradable, y el calor empeoro, como si se tratase de un clima tropical, ella estaba sentada en la desvencijada cama, el se sentó contra el respaldar, serio y callado.

No era incomodo el silencio aparente que había en la habitación, solo eran demasiadas cosas juntas. Ella se abrazo a si misma levemente, y volteo a mirarlo, el cabecibajo ocultaba parte de su rostro. La muchacha se sentó encima de las piernas de él, apartando con cuidado la mano con la que ocultaba su rostro – Déjame examinarte – apenas susurro, ¿cuántas veces no había escuchado el esa frase de ella? El ojo le sangraba. Como siempre el tacto que ella tenía con él era demás de delicado, como limpiaba la sangre, como le acariciaba la piel al observar con detenimiento la parte afectada. Lo cálido y agradable que resultaba su necesario chakra. Hacía tiempo que no recibía tratamiento, hace demasiado tiempo de hecho, él necesitaba de sus cuidados.

- Has empeorado demasiado – casi lo dijo en reclamo, mirándolo con desdén a sus ojos tan negros ahora, se quedaron así por un momento sin hacer nada, el tan solo sentado en la cama con ella sobre sus piernas, la miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro, nunca fue conversador, ni siquiera con ella. Levanto su mano con pesadez y con las yemas de sus dedos acaricio el cuervo tatuado, nada en su rostro cambio, nada. Sakura sintió irritación, odiaba a Itachi en muchos sentidos.

Pero sencillamente… había algo en el que siempre hacia reencontrarse. Ella fue su médico, durante mucho tiempo, y mantuvieron una especie de relación, pero una relación no funciona solo con sexo, porque lamentablemente Itachi jamás le conto sobre si, al menos no demasiado, poco decía, poco expresaba, en raras ocasiones le mostraba algo de cariño, Sakura se enamoro profundamente de él pero eso no fue suficiente, un día tomo sus cosas y se largo, creyendo que así su tormento terminaría, Itachi simplemente no la quería, no le importaría su ausencia. Sin embargo, desde entonces, siempre la ha buscado, el tratamiento médico fue lo que pensó Sakura que el necesitaba, pero Sasori lo estaba atendiendo de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué la buscaba…? El Uchiha seguía delineando el tatuaje, no era sexo, eso lo podía conseguir a la vuelta de la esquina, él tampoco se preocupaba por su salud.

Ella saco de su bolsillo un cigarro posándolo en sus labios, saco su encendedor, y cuando se disponía a prender el cilindro, Itachi de un suave manotón se lo quito. – ¿Sigues con ello?– Tan solo soltó esas palabras. La gota que derramo el vaso. La muchacha tenía cara de que le escupiría el rostro, se dispuso a levantarse para irse de esa mierda, cuando pero el pelinegro, la agarro de las muñecas con fuerza, ella forcejeo, molestándose aun mas, el muchacho la tumbo violentamente contra la cama acostándola, colocándole cada brazo a un lado, inmovilizándola, ella se detuvo respirando como una fiera, enfurecida, su pecho subía y bajaba notablemente. El acerco su rostro al de ella, y sus cabellos negros se mezclaron con los rosados – Cálmate – le murmuro, mirándola a los ojos.

Los ojos de ella se aguaron un poco, quizás y probablemente de la rabia, el aflojo un poco el agarre. Sus alientos colisionaban, la pelirrosa sentía que se desesperaría de nuevo, tenía que irse de allí, tenía que esconderse, tenía que olvidarlo todo. ¿Qué quería de ella?

Todo quedo olvidado, cuando los labios de él se posaron con suavidad sobre los de ella, cálidos, un simple roce, un beso fugaz.. se separo de ella para verla, estaba sonrojada, y definitivamente molesta, soltó sus muñecas, con su mano derecha tomo la mandíbula de la mujer, abriendo levemente su boca, para luego volver a pegar sus labios e introducir su lengua en su boca, vio como ella cerraba sus ojos lentamente entregándose al beso, le gustaba besarla, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, su mano izquierda bajo el cierre de su camisa, mientras aun la besaba, acariciando sus lenguas, sus labios se humedecieron con rapidez, haciendo el contacto aun más suave y cálido.

Sabía que Sakura era una chica poco convencional, educada de otra manera, después de todo era francesa, sabía que ella era muy atractiva, muy sensual, pero bajo sus brazos, se volvía dócil, y sabia que solo sucedía con él, lo notaba en sus gestos, en sus movimientos, no estaba acostumbrada a ser pasiva. Se separo de ella una vez más, un hilillo de saliva quedo entre sus labios, vio su camisa con el cierre abajo, se veían parte de sus senos y todo su abdomen.

Una imagen preciosa. Se disponía a destapar todo su pecho pero ella lo detuvo – No. – Dijo secamente. Lo aparto por los hombros incorporándose en las piernas de él, su rostro esta serio, subió el cierre de su camisa, y suspiro. Itachi se quedo mirándola, sin decir palabra, vio de nuevo el tatuaje en su níveo muslo, poso sus manos en los muslos de ella, recorriendo sus piernas, hasta llegar a su trasero para atraerla a sí. Entonces simplemente poso su rostro en hombro de la chica.

- Ya basta Itachi. – Parecía a punto de golpearlo. – Me haces sentir bien.- Dijo el de pronto con una voz tan baja que pensó que había escuchado mal, la mujer se quedo petrificada, incrédula. El la rodeo aun más con sus brazos. Como queriendo.. Mostrar afecto. Ella apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Como lo odiaba. Maldito manipulador…

Sintió como bajaba de nuevo el cierre de su camisa, e introducía su mano en ella, acariciando su espalda, su costado, su seno, lo agarro suavemente ella ni se inmuto, al menos hasta que el empezó a besarle el cuello mientras acariciaba ambos pechos, se acelero, comenzó a sudar. Le quito la camisa, apartando sus largos cabellos de su torso, para luego acostarla con delicadeza en la cama, una vez más, abandono su cuello dejando un rastro de húmedos besos, deteniéndose en el medio de ambos senos, recorriendo con sus manos la figura de ella.

La muchacha suspiro, bajando la mirada, entonces se encontró con que el la observaba con sus ojos carmesí. Estaba algo sudado, la deseaba y se notaba. Se llevo a la boca el pezón de su pecho, delineándolo con la lengua, besándolo, succionándolo. Jugueteó con sus senos por propio placer. Le fue bajando la prenda inferior... Todas, el short, las medias, las bragas, hasta dejarla completamente desnuda, contemplando una vez más ese cuerpo que ya había sido suyo múltiples veces. Suspiro, y se quito la camisa, alborotando aun mas su cabello negro, entonces con toda la calma y delicadeza del mundo acaricio con la yema de sus dedos la piel de la mujer, recorriendo desde su cuello hasta su pelvis, estaba perfectamente depilada dejando la piel aterciopelada de sus labios mayores al descubierto. Siempre tan impecable. Se inclino hasta la altura del sexo de la pelirrosa, y con sus manos levanto sus piernas separándolas, dejando ver la carne rosada de ella, escucho el suspiro de la chica, cuando soltó su aliento caliente sobre su clítoris, para luego delinearlo con su cálida lengua, escucho los gemidos que tan solo lo animaron a continuar, empezó a introducir la lengua dentro de ella, humedeciéndola rápidamente, se detuvo para verla sonrojada, acelerada, una delicia.

Beso el cuervo en su muslo mientras introducía ahora su dedo del medio en la vagina de la chica, con el pulgar comenzó a masajear el clítoris ya erecto, lo hacía con habilidad y rapidez, acalorado, ansioso por penetrarla, sabía que Sakura no lo tocaría, como solía hacerlo… y vaya que lo hacía bien.

Su mano se lleno de la humedad de ella, tan caliente y estimulante, volvió a devorar apasionadamente la vulva de la chica, escuchándola gemir, música para sus oídos, eso es lo que era. Comprobó que tan dilatada estaba introduciendo unos tres dedos, y supo que estaba adecuadamente lista.

Se separo de ella, para desabrocharse el pantalón, estaba completamente erecto por supuesto, no necesitaba ningún tipo de caricia o estimulación. Ella se reincorporo sentándose, se acerco a el, este la miro mientras sacaba su miembro de los bóxers, si, efectivamente estaba hecho una piedra. Era de un tamaño casi promedio unos 18 centímetros, un poco más largo que el de la mayoría, ¿acaso lo habían hecho a propósito? Aparentemente sí.

La chica se acerco aun mas, colocándose justo encima del pene del chico, sus pechos quedaban justo en el rostro del Uchiha quien no pudo esperar para pegarles un suave mordisco, la pelirrosa tomo el glande del miembro y lo introdujo en sí, suspirando fue descendiendo, sintiendo como se auto penetraba. Itachi arqueo su espalda, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, relamiéndose los labios, tomo las nalgas de la chica, para empezar a embestirla, verla así, recibiéndolo, viendo como sus senos rebotaban rítmicamente, con esa expresión de placer tan pecaminosa. Esa boca tan dulce abierta dejando salir los gemidos sin cohibimiento. Necesitaba besarla, llevo su mano a la nuca de ella, y la acerco de un tirón a su boca, recibiendo una mordida en el labio, no recordaba su mala maña de morder mientras besaba. Sentía los gemidos ahogados en su lengua, le encantaba. La embistió con más fuerza para escucharla. Y sonrío de satisfacción. Se detuvo un instante, para acostarla sin cuidado en la cama, le separo las piernas e introdujo su pene con fuerza, que exquisitos sus gemidos. la veía desde arriba, tan hermosa y sonrojada, una gota de sudor que había recorrido su rostro cayó sobre el pecho de ella. Su piel nívea también estaba empapada de sudor. Sus muslos se le resbalaban de las manos cuando la embestía con demasiada fuerza.

Poco tiempo le quedaba, estaba a punto de llegar, la miro a los ojos, y ella supo que quería decir, tan solo asintió sintiendo como llegaba al orgasmo, perdida en esos iris carmesí. Y tras un par de embestidas más… sintió el líquido caliente y espeso recorrer su interior. Por supuesto que ella se cuidaba. El muchacho, descendió con cuidado hasta pegar su frente a la de ella, ambos respiraban agitadamente. Él le acaricio el rostro, de nuevo mostrando afecto… llevaba tiempo sin verlo. La beso. Para luego empezar a apartar los rosados cabellos de su rostro de muñequita. – Necesito un cigarro – Dijo ella en voz baja. – No. – Se lo negó el, cargándola para acostarla inversamente, es decir, con su cabeza en la almohada. La chica se exaspero. Giro a verlo estaba casi dormido… Se levantaría de la cama para ir al baño a ducharse, pero él la tomo por la muñeca, atrayéndola a si – Quédate en la cama – Le ordeno en un murmullo. ¿Qué le sucedía? Estaba demasiado afectuoso… claro, a su manera.

De acuerdo se quedo, hasta que sintió que podía levantarse sin que él se diera cuenta. Fue al baño, y se ducho rápidamente, se vistió, y le echo una mirada al hombre en la cama, sintió molestia. ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de alguien así? Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, estaban en un hotel de mala muerte, de esos en los que con un par de monedas callas al recepcionista, Akatsuki no debía llamar la atención. Saco un cigarro mientras bajaba las escaleras, debían ser las cuatro de la mañana, encendió rápidamente el cigarro, y absorbió todo el humo que pudo, y lo soltó rápidamente, cuando tomo el pomo de la entrada principal del lugar sintió que la agarraban del brazo, vio la mano.. Las uñas pintadas de negro, rodo los ojos con irritación, el muchacho con su cara sin expresión alguna la miraba con sus ojos carmesí. Vestía con su pantalón y la capa, tenía el pecho descubierto, y el cabello caía con gracia sobre sus hombros.

Ella se quedo mirándolo con rabia, ninguno de los dos hacia nada, solo el humo del cigarro fluía en el aire. Sakura en un movimiento saco el cigarro de su boca y le echo el humo en la cara al Uchiha, este frunció el ceño. – Me voy de esta mierda. – Y con esto se volteo, abriendo la puerta, caminando rápidamente por la calle. Sintió de nuevo el agarre, se volteo una vez más, pero esta vez golpeo de un puñetazo al pelinegro – Maldita sea ¿qué quieres? Habla de una vez joder. – El muchacho tenía la mejilla roja, con el rostro aun volteado. No dijo nada. Como siempre.

Sakura rio con cinismo y amargura, tirándole el cigarro en la cara, probablemente quemándolo un poco, el muchacho volteo a verla, con un vacio en los ojos. – Por esto mismo… me fui aquella vez. – Sus palabras eran heladas, tenían que serlo – No veo por qué debería estar contigo, si todo está igual. – De su bolsillo saco un frasco de pastillas y lo tiro en el suelo, se dio media vuelta y continúo caminando. Necesitaba un trago.

El pelinegro la veía alejarse, se sentía ligeramente molesto, vio el frasco en el suelo junto al cigarro aun encendido, tomo ambos. Y se devolvió al hotel. Llego a la habitación, sentándose en la cama, con el cigarro entre sus dedos. Él no fumaba, pero el olor le reconfortaba. Miro el frasco a través del ligero humo blanco. Eran calmantes vitamínicos para su enfermedad. Quiso sonreír, pero no lo hizo.

-Divinity in Motion-

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – La voz chillona de Karin lo despertó bruscamente – ¡La siento! – Anuncio en seguida, se espabilo de golpe. – ¡Se mueve con rapidez… v-viene directo hacia nosotros! – La pelirroja le asustaba la rapidez con la que la mujer se movía. Volteo a ver al pelinegro, pero ya no estaba, El corría hacia la pelirrosa, quizás estaba herida, ¡qué tontería ella era medico!, sin embargo no dejaba de preocuparse.

Recorrió sin descanso por el bosque saltando de rama en rama, Estaba tan cerca, entonces la vio, corriendo por la tierra en su dirección, Sasuke bajo del árbol, para cuando cayó en la tierra ella ya estaba a un palmo de él, respirando con dificultad.

- Me alegro de encontrarte – Dijo, estaba angustiada, el encuentro con Itachi le había removido ciertas emociones enterradas, aun le costaba respirar con normalidad, había recorrido demasiado en tan poco tiempo, por el miedo de sentir de nuevo ese agarre. Se acerco aun más al pelinegro, y escondió su rostro en el hombro de él. – Necesito que me escondas – Le susurro al oído. Sasuke sintió que se sonrojaba, la tomo del brazo apartándola, y cuando vio sus ojos ligeramente aguados, supo que no podría decir que no. – Con una condición; que me cuentes todo – Serio y cortante la miro, ella sonrió, se arrepentiría de haberle pedido eso. El muchacho la soltó y se volteo, pero la pelirrosa lo agarro esta vez, se giro a verla, y sintió sus húmedos y calientes labios besarlo. Su primer beso. Se separo enseguida, fue efímero.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia, quería más de esos besos.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

Gracias por leer! Y por sus reviews! - M (koto)


	3. Ella era un problema

Antes de continuar el fic quería tratar una cuestión que me tiene angustiada, un anónimo me comento que:

"basicamente te has inventado un personaje de la nada y le has puesto el nombre de sakura, aunque no sea ella y no se le parezca en nada :-( eso es ir contra las normas, el personaje es un OC, y no tienes derecho de clasificar esta historia como sasusaku"

Si, obviamente Sakura es extremadamente diferente, realmente quería darle otro enfoque crear algo más original, puesto que siempre es la chica que se sacrifica y sufre (tal como el Canon). Si no creen que sea correcto que haya cambiado tanto al personaje simplemente, díganmelo tal como "MiladyYukie" aunque no es usuario, pero su opinión es válida, sin embargo cuestiono que sea "ir contra las normas" ya que otros autores crean universos completamente nuevos dándole contextos diferentes a cada personaje, otras personalidades, ¿no sería entonces OOC? Podría nombrar incontables Fics en donde Sakura es una chica misteriosa y extranjera, absurdamente ruda y poderosa que trata a patadas a Sasuke. Obviamente esa no es la Sakura original, no obstante no veo que hay de malo en ello.

Fanfiction consiste en realizar un concepto creativo y diferente donde puedas relatar tu propia versión, o simplemente crear una nueva historia. Ninguno de los otros personajes ha sido cambiado ni una pizca, intente conservar la esencia de Sasuke e Itachi por ejemplo. Sakura si es completamente diferente.

Quiero saber que opinan, si les gusta así o no les agrada comenten por favor. Dependiendo de lo que digan pues borrare el fic o lo continuare. Gracias por las críticas constructivas! Xoxo

P.D: No reprocho en absoluto el comentario de MiladyYukie, de hecho quiero saber si en verdad estoy cometiendo un error y corregirlo.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

Todos observaban a la mujer, le temblaban ligeramente las manos, y sin embargo estaba tan serena como siempre – ¿Está bien? – Preguntando Suigetsu mirando las delgadas manos temblar – ¿Lo dices por mis manos? – El albino se sintió estúpido tras preguntar – Es la falta de nicotina en mi organismo – Respondió sonriendo con malicia. El Uchiha mantenía los dedos entrelazados enfrente de su rostro. La muchacha buscaba en su bolsillo algo de dinero para los cigarros – Mierda – Se le escucho susurrar, para luego suspirar con pesadez, Sasuke se levanto de pronto de la silla.

- Acompáñame – La muchacha arqueo una ceja, se levanto igualmente y lo siguió, estaban en un bar, bastante animado a decir verdad, el bullicio y calor de la gente inundaba el lugar, todos borrachos caminando a tropezones, lograron entrar gracias a los encantos de Sakura, habían elegido la mesa más alejada del local, y se habían sentado hace tan solo un cuarto de hora.

Se acercaron a la barra – Pide lo que quieras – Le dijo arrastrando las palabras, no le agradaba beber o fumar pero por alguna razón a ella se le veía bien. La chica termino pidiendo una botella de "Cointreau", carísima por cierto. Y una caja de "Vogue Arome l`adoration" también absurdamente cara. Se sentó en la mesa con una sonrisa alegre, abrió la botella y se sirvió más o menos cantidad en un vaso de cristal – ¿Se piensa beber todo eso? – Pregunto perplejo el albino, casi horrorizado - à votre santé – Le dijo la mujer con un tono sugerente, alzando el vaso en forma de saludo para luego llevárselo a los labios, casi tomándose todo el contenido de un tirón. A continuación abrió la caja de cigarros y no tardo en encenderse uno, el temblor de sus manos desapareció, suspiro aliviada – Mucho mejor – Esbozo una sonrisa sensual.

- ¿Que quieres saber Sasuke-kun? – Lo miro con seriedad – Todo. – La mujer rio por lo bajo – ¿Estás seguro? – No dijo nada, si estaba seguro. – De acuerdo, anoche Itachi me llevo a una villa, cuyo nombre decidí olvidar aparentemente, y me metió en una habitación de hotel maloliente, por supuesto que no dijo nada, ni el motivo, ni que quería o deseaba. No dijo nada, para variar. – Sasuke la veía con atención se veía resentida, y él se sentía tan interesado por su relato que le costaba ocultarlo, nunca había escuchado a alguien hablar de Itachi con connotaciones emocionales, la muchacha se quedo pensativa mientras fumaba, bajo la mirada con algo de amargura, soltando el humo – Esta muy enfermo… - Murmuro – Te buscaba por un tratamiento médico entonces – Afirmo el Uchiha – Ojala tan solo fuera eso, ojala.

- Sé que tiene médicos que lo cuidan, él solo decide morir lentamente, nunca se preocupo por su salud – Parecía estar recordando cosas mientras hablaba – No buscaba nada, solo estaba haciendo lo de siempre, ser un hijo de puta… sin ofender Sasuke. – No comprendía nada, ¿por qué entonces su hermano había hecho eso…? – ¿Eso fue todo? – Pregunto incrédulo – Lo examine… superficialmente, esta quedándose ciego – Sakura parecía realmente molesta, se tomo lo que quedaba en el vaso, para luego golpear con este la mesa, irritada, Sasuke no dijo nada. – Lo odio… - Susurro la chica, entonces el muchacho la miro, escudriñándola. – Tenemos que volver a la guarida – Dijo, se levanto de la silla dirigiéndose a la salida.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

El trayecto se hizo corto, a paso ligero llegaron rápido, nunca se alejaron realmente del perímetro, sin embargo era peligroso rondar por territorio de la Hoja, aunque Sakura no tuviera problema alguno los jóvenes adolescentes si lo tenían.

Era de día pero eso obviamente no se notaba en la Guarida, estaba fría y sola, como siempre. – Suigetsu debo introducirte de nuevo en la capsula de agua – Le informo la muchacha, el albino refunfuño. – Buenos días – La voz carrasposa del sannin se escucho – Sakura volteo y le sonrió gratamente – Buenos días Sensei – A un lado de Orochimaru se encontraba Kabuto por supuesto siempre chupando medias. – Sakura-san – Murmuro sonrojado, la pelirrosa solo lo miro sonriendo. Sasuke chasqueo la lengua con molestia, y el chupamedias lo miro con desprecio.

- Sakura, querida... Tenemos que hablar. – El sannin le tendió la mano – Kabuto regresa a Suigetsu a su capsula – La pelirrosa se acerco y el hombre simplemente poso su mano en la espalda de ella a manera de invitación, por ultimo le echo una mirada a Karin, recordándole el asunto pendiente.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

Se sentó en una de las butacas de la pequeña sala, miro a su alrededor, estaba bien amueblada, era como una sala de reuniones, los muebles eran de lujo, y estaban impecablemente limpios. Vio que el sannin se sentaba en la butaca de al frente, la observaba con seriedad, ni siquiera tenía pintada esa sonrisa perturbadora. – Si te entrometes en mis planes, sabes lo que te ocurrirá Sakura. – Una sola frase, un conjunto de palabras que esperaba escuchar – Lo sé Sensei.. – Ella se veía atormentada, miraba a su antiguo maestro quien tan solo le devolvía la mirada, - Necesito refugio.. – Murmuro con la voz ligeramente ronca – Mientras prestes tus servicios… Yo no tengo el tiempo para dedicarme a eso, a demás mis brazos no fueron los mismos desde aquella vez en Konoha, y Kabuto no es ni la mitad de hábil que tú. – Esa mujer había sido pupila suya cuando era mucho más joven, durante un corto lapso de tiempo, cuando era parte de akatsuki, cuando salió de la organización le cedió la enseñanza a Sasori – Hare lo que sea… - Dijo ella pasando la mano por sus rosados cabellos – Solo… Aléjalo de mí. – Orochimaru ensombreció su expresión – ¿Nunca te diste cuenta que _él_ es solo un foso sin fondo? … - Rencor. La mujer no respondió nada, simplemente se levanto del asiento y abandono la habitación.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

La gota de sangre recorría su mejilla con una lentitud inquietante, se miro al espejo una vez más, allí estaba, reflejado entre la mugre pegada a la superficie fría del objeto, ¿Acaso se reconocía a sí mismo? Aun no estaba tan ciego como para no diferenciar su propio rostro, sin embargo hacía tiempo que no había ni rastro de la persona que fue. Un motivo lo llevaba a levantarse cada día, para cometer atrocidades en él, ese motivo era su hermano. ¿Que quedaba para él? Nada, no más que terminar su cometido, dejarse asesinar por el único lazo sanguíneo que le quedaba, o al menos que el reconocía como tal. Bajo la mirada al sucio lavamanos, a un lado de la llave de agua se encontraba el frasco de pastillas, ¿Se tomaría el medicamento? O tan solo se dedicaría a morir, marchitándose como una rosa que ha dejado atrás su mejor momento.

Recordó de nuevo la noche anterior, tiempo hacia ya desde que no veía a Sakura, una de las muy pocas personas que consideraba aceptable. Para él había significado una compañera, una de las pocas cosas que lo ayudaban a no sentir que ya pagaba su condena en el averno, no sentía amor por ella, al menos el no lo reconocía así, el afecto que le tenía estaba más ligado a la necesidad que al amor en sí. Hizo florecer en ella sentimientos que él no debía corresponder, pues él no tenía nada para darle, estaba más muerto que vivo y demasiado dañado para continuar queriendo permanecer en un plano terrenal, no tenía nada para ofrecerle, sin embargo era demasiado egoísta para dejarla ir, había intentado ya en numerosas ocasiones dejarla en paz, pero fuera la necesidad de sentir un consuelo, de reconfortarse con sus tratos con sus dejes de cariño o la tortuosa enfermedad que lo atormentaba cada día, el siempre terminaba por buscarla, ella era como ese último respiro que tomas al hundirte en aguas de las cuales no podrás salir, era lo que lo mantenía vivo mientras descendía a las profundidades del abismo que él mismo se había creado.

Aun necesitaba mantenerse vivo, vivo para morir. Se llevo una capsula a la boca tragándola enseguida. Abrió la llave del agua y limpio la sangre de su rostro, viendo como poco a poco el líquido cristalino se teñía de rojo. Quizás se lo merecía todo, había nacido para recorrer un Destino maldito.

Lamentablemente necesitaba arrastrar a alguien más a ese agujero sin fondo, la pelirrosa que tanto lo había cuidado, no se lo merecía, pero él debía mantenerse vivo. Y si tenía que utilizarla para hacerlo, lo haría, como una de la tantas cosas crueles que había hecho por su hermano. El rencor y hasta el odio que podría sentir ella por él, no sería suficiente para borrar el amor.

O al menos eso pensaba él.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

No podía seguir con el vicio, era definitivo, probablemente solo era la ansiedad y el nerviosismo que la hacía fumarse tantas cajas, pero ya era demasiado para continuar, no podía seguir con el descaro de fumar siendo medico. – Que vas a hacer contigo Sakura? – Hablar consigo misma, algo totalmente normal, al menos desde que es pequeña lo hace. Rodo en la cama con ocio, acalorada, el clima estaba demasiado temperamental, calor frio, calor frio y así. La puerta se abrió de golpe, ella tan solo miro hacia esta, el Uchiha respiraba agitadamente, llegaba de un entrenamiento, todo sudado y desarreglado.

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar moderse los labios. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Con una molestia más que obvia le pregunto a la chica, quien no solo estaba en su cama acostada, también usaba uno de sus haoris. – No tengo habitación aun, y eres el único que conozco en este grupo de desadaptados sociales, bueno, a ti y a Orochimaru… Pero ¿quien en su sano juicio dormiría con él? – El Uchiha miro con detenimiento a la chica, intentando ignorar que estaba allí, se encamino al baño a ducharse, trancando la puertas tras sí.

Estuvo alerta durante todo el baño creyendo en la posibilidad de que la mujer se adentrara al lugar sin el notarlo, salió vestido con ropas semejantes a las usuales pero más ligeras y cómodas, vio a la chica aun acostada allí... tan solo con su haori. Se acerco cauteloso, y vio que la muchacha dormía con sorprendente profundidad. ¿No temía por su integridad? Se sentó lentamente en la cama, escudriñándola, por si le daba por cometer una estupidez.

Pero en verdad estaba dormida… ¿no había descansado en toda la noche? No quería imaginar que había estado haciendo.

Suspiro con pesadez, le tocaba compartir cama. Perfecto.

Se acostó lo más alejado que pudo de la muchacha a su lado, cerrando los ojos.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

Se revolvió incomodo en el lugar donde yacía acostado, hacía un calor insoportable. Más dormido que despierto abrió su haori para reducir el calor, y sintió como delicadamente apretaban un agarre en su cintura, se sobresalto internamente, pero no se atrevió a moverse. Miro de reojo a su lado, viendo a la pelirrosa acurrucada en su pecho, abrazada a él. Dándole un aspecto totalmente diferente. Indefensa y frágil. Frunció el ceño. Ella era un problema.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo observándola, solo sabía que había sido demasiado. ¿Estaba encaprichándose con la chica solo porque esta tenía que ver con su hermano? ¿Por el placer de arrebatársela? O ¿realmente estaba desarrollando algún tipo de lazo con ella?

Era un lujo que no se podía permitir. Pero algo era seguro, ella podría llevarlo a su hermano, a pesar de que correría el riesgo de sentir algo por ella, por muy mínimo que fuera.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

Capitulo corto, no quería continuar mucho la trama debido a que no se si estará bien ._. Con respecto a lo de OOC. Ustedes me dirán n_nUUU

Está claro que dentro de la historia cada personaje tiene un propósito para con el otro, por ahora todo el mundo planea utilizarse entre sí por beneficios personales, pero esto los llevara a caer en enredados sentimientos. Primeramente como ya dije antes, serán aparentemente relaciones carnales pero, las cosas resultaran muy diferentes!.

Sus comentarios me animan a continuar y a mejorar! Recuérdenlo!

Gracias por leer, por comentar o favoritear.

-M


	4. Vulnerable y frágil a sus ojos

_Bienvenidos nuevamente_

En vista a la respuesta positiva que recibí con respecto al fic, estoy totalmente dispuesta a continuar tal y como lo he ido llevando. Estoy muy agradecida con todas y cada una de las personas que comentaron, fue realmente agradable sentir que en verdad quieren leer lo que escribo, que vale de algo.

Quería enviarles un mensaje en privado a todos los lectores que me comentaron brindándome su apoyo, pero la mayoría no son usuarios así que no pude, me gustaría hacerlo, si quieren me pueden contactar, o dejarme algún correo como deseen. (En mi perfil esta mi correo.)

He llegado con un capitulo un poco mas largo en compensación al anterior, espero que lo disfruten, _recuerden que el rate es M y por lo tanto habrá lenguaje fuerte, y escenas de sexo y violencia, a demás de otras cosas._

Gracias por todo, es un placer escribir para ustedes.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

La calidez del lecho en el que descansaba era agradable, especial. Llevaba un largo tiempo sin sentir un calor así, no quería abrir los ojos por temor a despertar y encontrarse con que era una ilusión, un sueño, como tantas cosas en su vida.

Abrazaba a alguien, ¿estaría soñando en verdad? Instintivamente apretó el agarre con lentitud, y la supuesta persona se tenso, un vacio creció en su pecho a raíz del temor a despertar sola en una habitación fría sin un calor familiar. Permaneció quieta intentando caer en los brazos de Morfeo nuevamente pero ya era muy tarde, estaba despierta y se negaba a abrir los ojos.

Preparada para encontrarse sola decidió abrir los ojos. Y su corazón se descontrolo, una emoción ya olvidada renació floreciendo de su entierro y una dulce sonrisa se pinto en sus labios cuando se vio acurrucada con el joven Sasuke, quien dormido abrazaba con recelo su cintura, apretándola contra él, inconsciente de ello.

Al parecer estaba dormido aun, el abrazo que le brindaba era tan íntimo y posesivo, miro con detenimiento su rostro, fino con un semblante serio y particularmente atrayente. La escasa distancia entre sus rostros era tentativa.

Con un cuidado minucioso acomodo un mechón de su cabello negro, detallando como a la luz se veía tímidos reflejos azules. El muchacho pareció notar la suave caricia, abriendo con parsimonia sus ojos negros, no se inmuto ni por un momento. Se limito a ver el rostro de la mujer a su lado.

La piel tan lisa, tersa como la blanca porcelana, esos ojos grandes, afilados y perspicaces, rellenos del color tan intenso, tan revelador y cristalino. La pequeña y respingona nariz, y más abajo sus labios desnudos, naturales… sin labial, un rosado suave y dulce, de apariencia inocente, coloreando la carne provocativa. Los Hilillos de su cabellera eran rosados desordenados, atravesados, tan indomables como su dueña, desprendían una fragancia que había pasado desapercibida, ese olor a cerezas dulces y maduras. ¿Ella era siquiera real? Parecía sacada de las leyendas y cuentos que su madre le contaba.

Ella parecía estar a su merced, aguardando a su reacción. Apretó aun mas su abrazo, acortando la ya casi nula distancia, y vio como ella, cerró los ojos invitándolo a un beso, un beso que no pudo rechazar.

El primer contacto, cargado de emoción, de esa tensión que ambos crean con su ansiedad, resulto excitante y estimulante. Sin pensarlo, sin pausa, sin carga de conciencia pasaron al segundo contacto, más cálido, apreciando con más cuidado el tacto, la sensación que los inundaba en ese instante. La pelirrosa mordió con placer y delicadeza el labio del Uchiha, quien con grata sorpresa entreabrió su boca, dando inesperado paso a la deliciosa lengua de la mujer.

Se desato el nerviosismo del chico, quien no estaba seguro de que hacer exactamente, puesto que era su primer beso francés .Pero no tuvo que pasar ni dos segundos para que se entregara al instinto más puro y carnal.

_¿Qué era el aire? _Algo que definitivamente No iba a interrumpir ese contacto.

El beso destilaba y contagiaba la pasión a través de sus cuerpos, llevándolos a buscar con ansias mas contacto, mas placer.

Sasuke sin siquiera tener que ver o detenerse a pensar tomo con fuerza y decisión la pierna de la chica, subiéndola hasta su cadera, apretando la piel bajo sus dedos, sedosa y seductora.

Ella rio entre besos, totalmente encantadora, el Uchiha sonrió contra sus labios. Había ignorado completamente este parte de "socializar", ¿como no lo pensó antes? Esto si resultaba agradable, y hasta necesario.

La muchacha lo aparto, cortésmente con suavidad. Él parecía querer más, y eso le iba a dar. Se sentó encima del muchacho, sobre de esa parte tan sensible y activa que ellos tienen, el pareció tensarse un poco, pero su sonrisa arrogante no se borro en ningún momento, al menos hasta que vio con más cuidado a la chica.

No recordaba que ella solo vestía con uno de sus Haoris, lo llevaba tan descuidadamente puesto, abierto con todo descaro, dejando ver casi todo su cuerpo, sus senos parcialmente descubiertos, la estrecha cintura y las pronunciadas cadenas. Más abajo las bragas de la chica, negras por supuesto. Sentía que se le iba a parar de solo verla, casi temblando por el arranque sexual contenido en sí, llevo su mano al pecho de la chica, deslizo la yema de sus dedos por todo el medio de la ella, pasando entre las clavículas, y luego entre los senos, tan suaves y abrasadoramente estimulantes, su sharingan se activo sin siquiera notarlo, su instinto sexual florecía con belleza y rapidez.

Bajo tortuosamente por el abdomen hasta la pelvis de la chica, él sinceramente no tenía ni idea de que había "allí abajo". No sabía cómo darle placer a una mujer no sabía nada, de nada.

Y eso era fácil de notar, la mujer sonrió, No era el momento para arrástralo a los pecados mas placenteros que lo harían tocar el cielo para luego quemarse en el averno, debía conservar su inocencia un poco más, tan solo se inclino besándolo para luego levantarse de allí y dirigirse al baño.

El Uchiha se quedo en el lugar respirando agitadamente, intentando recuperar el control sobre sí. No paso desapercibido el bulto en su pantalón, sin embargo no le importo, solo quería consumar su pasión con esa mujer, que sin hacer mucho lo estaba haciendo perder la noción de las cosas.

Joven e inexperto el muchacho parecía querer entregar su vida al mar infinito de los placeres que ella le podía ofrecer, era un deseo prohibido, desenfrenado, era algo que debía evitar, por muchas ganas que le tuviera. Tenía que mantener en su mente el porqué la mantenía junto a él, aunque empezaba a dudar la razón en lo más profundo de sí.

Debía mantener el odio por encima de esta abrasadora y nueva pasión.

Se incorporo en la cama, aun algo acelerado, pero mucho más calmado, escuchando la ducha, acomodo las sabanas de su cama, y reorganizo sus cosas para el día, él realmente era alguien muy organizado y meticuloso.

Poco se demoro la mujer aseándose, fue cuestión de tiempo que saliera vestida con uno de sus haoris nuevamente, sin embargo ahora si llevaba bajo este ligeras prendas de malla, que aunque poco tapaba era un mejoría, sus cabellos aparentaban mayor longitud, húmedos y hasta goteando caían sobre su espalda de manera inerte. Por alguna razón se veía más joven la mujer.

- Es preciso que estés en total equilibrio espiritual para efectuar provechosamente los jutsus – Dijo ella observando con cuidado los pergaminos que estudiaba cada noche – Estudiar no sirve de nada si no te conectas realmente con tu propia energía – Continuo comentando con su suave voz, ella hablaba a un volumen tan sereno como el de él, el sonido de esta era como el humo que se desprende de un buen incienso, sutil, agradable, sedoso, acariciaba tus sentidos, los hechizaba, los envolvía en un velo de sosiego.

No dijo nada ante esto, estabilidad espiritual era algo que él simplemente no tenía ni tendría en su vida, sabía que esto le afectaba pero no por eso iba a fallar en su cometido.

La pelirrosa lo miro, lo vio a los ojos con severidad, con esa intensidad tan escasa. Camino hasta la cama y la vio sentarse en esta – Ven – ordeno prácticamente, el sabiendo que había contacto involucrado en lo que sea que harían camino sin chistar, sentándose a su lado.

Ella lo vio de nuevo, esta vez… con afecto, o al menos eso distinguió en sus ojos. Sakura se acerco, lentamente, con cautela, no parecían haber intenciones de querer pervertirlo con sus acciones.

Poso sus manos a cada lado de su rostro, como ya en otras ocasiones, ella parecía conectar así con sus pacientes. Pero esta vez, había algo diferente, no sabía qué, pero era definitivamente diferente.

Ella se acerco tanto, que podía ver en sus ojos, las franjas oscuras que decoraban con belleza el iris jade, podía ver que sus pestañas no eran del todo negras, algunas destilaban un leve rosado muy oscuro, estaba, realmente cerca. Ella coloco su blanca rodilla entre sus piernas, para luego acostarlo en el lecho. Estaba sobre él, frente con frente, nariz con nariz. Ella murmuraba algo para sí, mientras sus pulgares se paseaban por su tersa piel, de nuevo sintiendo, esas reacciones nerviosas en su cuerpo que adormecían toda su piel y sus sentidos - ¿Lo sientes? – le susurro casi en un trance – En los huecos de tus parpados, en cada vertebra, en tus costillas – Estaba extasiado, ¿qué era lo que ella hacia? Parecía enviarle agujas de chakra a los nervios tan delicados de su cara, pero el contacto no lo sentía en su rostro sino en otras partes de su cuerpo. – Deja que el único sonido que escuches, sea mi voz – La piel inevitablemente se le erizo – Deja que tu energía desborde de tu cuerpo. Que se vierta por tu piel, por cada fibra de tu ser, abandona la idea de cuerpo y alma, aprecia a ambos como uno, y despójate de las limitaciones físicas. – Ella hablaba contra sus labios, rozándolos a cada movimiento, sus manos seguían introduciendo con cada dedo, esas pequeñas descargas de energía, bajando por su cuello, las sentía placenteramente en sus huesos dejando insensibles sus músculos.

Sentía que en cualquier momento, se desprendería de su cuerpo, sentía que estaba llegando a alguna especie de éxtasis espiritual, pues tan solo podía escuchar esa voz que le murmuraba en la boca, pasando cada palabra y aliento a su propia garganta, el contacto que ella tenía con él era algo que jamás había experimentado, mas allá de las banalidades sexuales, ella había conectado con su cuerpo en un plano más astral.

Como alguna especie de brujería, parecía ese tipo de cosas que realizan los chamanes en cada ritual, o al menos poseía un deje de esto.

Sentía que su cuerpo crecía debido a la energía que podía desprender, allí acostado, sin pensar en nada, sin siquiera concentrarse estaba desbordando su chakra potentemente, la pelirrosa sentía la energía de él, pasiva sin rastros de hostilidad su chakra se destilaba por su piel, acariciándola – Velo como tu alma misma no como un contenido en tu cuerpo que puedes gastar. Canalízalo por tus venas, canalízalo como la sangre misma, es algo tangible, trátalo como tal. Exteriorízalo –

Había expandido desmesuradamente su capacidad de chakra, sus ojos carmesí permanecían entrecerrados mirando los orbes jade de la chica, quien no parecía ver realmente, tan solo estaba allí, con la mirada perdida, de cristal, inyectándole chakra a sus huesos, a sus nervios, susurrando cosas. Sus músculos despertaban violentamente cada vez que ella ejercía ese contacto, se sentía absurdamente bien, como si masajearan las partes internas de estos, deshaciendo impurezas y nudos.

Sakura cerró los ojos, deteniéndose, sus manos estaban cerradas sobre el cuello de él, sus mojados cabellos estaban sobre él quien no lo había notado en su trance. Aun, como adormecido permanecía acostado, mirando al frente, donde se hallaban antes los ojos de la chica, ahora, ella estaba sentada mirándolo sin expresión en su rostro, estudiando que tanto había logrado liberar su chakra – Debes despertar con lentitud Sasuke… - Dijo ella con la seriedad marcada en sus palabras.

Los dedos de él comenzaron a moverse, pronto su respiración se hizo más notoria, y tan solo segundos después parpadeaba, recuperando totalmente la movilidad de su cuerpo, Estaba sudando otra vez, sudaba como si de una fiebre se trata, miraba tembloroso sus manos, y su cuerpo.

Era imposible ignorar el hecho de que su chakra parecía seguir desprendiéndose como un aura aplastante de su piel, ¿había doblado su cantidad? No, tan solo había liberado gran parte de este, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad, la pelirroja era quien aparecía ante los ojos de los relajados sujetos. Karin parecía horrorizada – Sentí una ampliación de tu chakra bestial – Dijo entre bocanadas, intentando recuperar el aire. – ¿Que sucede? – Sakura no parecía sorprendida, ella misma había sentido esa espeluznante presencia, el poder de Sasuke era tan grande que difícilmente podía calcularlo, abrir en de esa manera su Chakra había alertado a todos en el lugar, pensando que el Uchiha se había vuelto loco, que había perdido el control sobre su poder.

- No ocurre nada Karin – Finalmente respondió el Uchiha con molestia, notando como su energía se volvía a cerrar en su cuerpo, volviendo a la normalidad, se levanto algo tambaleante, mareado irremediablemente, demasiados cambios en su semblante. Se dirigió a la puerta mirando a la chica, quien parecía suplicar con la mirada una explicación. Sin demora cerró la puerta en su cara. Para luego voltear y encontrarse con la pelirrosa allí parada, quien respiraba dificultosamente.

Se asusto sin demostrarlo, acercándose con rapidez, la tomo de los brazos mirándola a los ojos – Sakura – musito con preocupación, acercándola a sí – Estoy bien – tan solo dijo ella entrecortadamente, subió una mano, al cuello de él, acariciándolo, - Tu energía me afecto un poco…- Explico escasamente, recostando su cuerpo al de él, quien la abrazo sin siquiera pensarlo, la preocupación podía más que su frialdad, la conexión que había sentido con ella había sido algo sobrecogedor, y sentía afecto hacia esto, ¿o hacia ella? No quería dejar de sentirlo, eso era lo que sabía, su corazón se acelero cuando escucho su nombre de sus labios, la cargo acostándola en la cama – Siento no haberte dicho que haría, solo quería demostrarte tu verdadero poder – ella rio por lo bajo con una sonrisa arrogante – No recordaba que agotara tanto, supongo que estoy envejeciendo – esta vez rio con ganas, sonrojando sus blancas mejillas por su propio chistecito, el Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír – Acompáñame un rato – pidió ella con una voz aterciopelada, como un ronroneo, el muchacho se sentó al borde de la cama, la pelirrosa tomo su mano con afecto.

El suceso reciente los había acercado aparentemente, habían sentido una unión agradable cuando sus chakras se combinaron, y el ambiente parecía haber cambiado, se notaba risueño y alentador, Sasuke tardo un buen rato en dejar de sonreír con superioridad, pero sonreía al fin y al cabo.

Habían pasado aproximadamente veinte minutos de silencio, un silencio fresco y relajante, solo sus respiraciones se podían escuchar, la muchacha seguía tomando despreocupadamente la mano del joven quien había entrelazado ligeramente sus dedos con los de ella, yacían en la cama aun, y el tiempo parecía fluir más lento de lo que pasaba, como si se hubiera detenido, sentía que lo volvía a olvidar todo de nuevo, como cuando la conoció.

Había olvidado hasta los entrenamientos pautados para el día, él solo quería seguir sintiendo esa tranquilidad en su pecho, su rostro relajado no mostraba signo de molestia, no mostraba signo de frialdad, solo estaba relajado dándole una apariencia hermosa, de belleza sobrenatural y eterna.

La muchacha se movió del lugar volteando su cuerpo hacia el del hombre, quien instintivamente apretó el agarre de su mano, pensando por un momento que ella abandonaría la cama.

Desplazo su mirada hacia ella, preguntándole con el gesto que quería, ella no respondió, obligándolo a prestarle más atención, la vio con detenimiento, sus cabellos habían secado, pero seguían tan alborotados como siempre, atravesándose en su rostro de vez en cuando. Giro su cuerpo igualmente quedando de frente, para verla mejor.

Era muy atractiva, eso no se dudaba, pero era inevitable preguntarse de donde procedía, de donde salían personas como ella.

Titubeo un instante antes de preguntarle con la ingenuidad de un niño pequeño lo siguiente - ¿De dónde eres Haruno? – Había sonado tan extremadamente estúpida la pregunta, que en el instante en el que pronunciaba las silabas del apellido de la mujer ya se había arrepentido. – Bueno, aquí dudo que les enseñen de estas cosas, soy de un país muy lejano, en otro continente – Se limito a decir ella. El Uchiha arqueo una ceja "alentándola" a proseguir, ella suspiro, acostumbrada a esos tratos – Nuestra cultura es muy diferente, el honor, los valores de la vida, las creencias, son muy diferentes a las de aquí, cualquier aspecto que veas es radicalmente diferente. – El pelinegro asintió, dando a entender que escuchaba - ¿Por qué viniste? – Pregunto, sintiéndose un poco menos estúpido

Ella aguanto otro suspiro, sonriendo con incomodidad – Veras… - Vacilo – Mi padre era un hombre conservador, estricto, terriblemente insensible – Dijo al fin, sin aparente sentimiento, los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron con sorpresa, comprendiendo las palabras, recordando a su padre – En mi país, las palabras que una mujer pueda decir, no tienen peso, allá solo debes lucir bonita y complacer a los hombres en cualquier aspecto que puedas imaginar, yo fui una niña muy curiosa, quería estudiar, quería conocer el mundo, decir lo que pensaba, quería expresarme – Un instante de silencio – Pero eso es una atrocidad para ellos. "Debes aprender a callarte cuando los hombres hablan" me dijeron. No lo soporte – Su ceño se frunció.

A espaldas de mi padre estudie, practique actividades que supuestamente eran de hombres, como la equitación, esgrima, hasta el mismo hecho de estudiar, él esperaba que yo me casara con un viejo a los quince y me limitara a criar niños – Contuvo una risa sarcástica y burlona – cuando los cumplí conocí a una mujer, que me ofreció trabajo como bailarina de cabaret. Era joven pero no muy diferente a como luzco ahora, por lo tanto llamaría la atención, atención significa dinero. Y necesitaba ese dinero para escapar, no sé cuantas noches me presente en ese escenario, solo sé que fueron muchas, hasta que gane el dinero que necesitaba. Huir no sería sencillo, ir por el resto del conteniente no me alejaría del mismo problema, era ir al nuevo mundo, o venir para acá; el misterioso oriente.

Había subestimado a la mujer, jamás habría imaginado que tendría una profundidad tan marcada en su pasado, menos que tendrían algo en común. – Me relacione con muchas personas, con gente extraordinaria, me enseñaron las artes relacionadas con el chakra como una religión más que como una disciplina. Viaje conocí, e hice todo aquello que una vez se me prohibió, bebí, fume, consumí montañas de opio para entrar en esos trances espirituales. Era una mujer del occidente que no sabía ni siquiera que era la energía que reside en nuestros cuerpos, necesitaba despertar urgentemente eso en mí. Afortunadamente resulto que sí poseía chakra, quizás alguien en mi árbol genealógico venia de aquí. No lo sé, ni quiero saberlo.

- Tras andar como nómada durante un año, conocí a Orochimaru… sus propuestas, sus ofertas resultaron deliciosas a mis oídos, y así fue como me metí en esto…-

Cerro así su relato, retomando su usual semblante, Sasuke la miraba aun, con detenimiento, quería un beso, quería sentirla de nuevo, su respiración se volvió profunda, llamando la atención de la mujer, ella sonrió, con esa típica sonrisa socarrona. Cerró el espacio entre sus cuerpos acercándose, y tomo del cuello del haori del muchacho, este rodeo con un brazo su cintura, apretándola a si, mientras ella lo besaba.

Un cosquilleo se asomo en su estomago. Se estaba haciendo adicto a esa mujer.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

- Yo puedo ofrecerte los tratamientos que necesitas – El pelirrojo parecía desconcertado, miraba fijamente al hombre que tenía delante de sus ojos, Itachi Uchiha parecía dudar de sus capacidades como médico. – Puedes ofrecerme los tratamientos que necesito pero no los mejores que puedo recibir – Argumento, su voz seria y aparentemente carente de emociones había resonado en el lugar, llamando la atención de otros alrededor. Kisame escuchaba con interés el intercambio de palabras, sumándosele Deidara. – ¿Que sugieres entonces? – Pregunto ofendido Sasori – Necesito que Sakura vuelva. – No hubo respuesta, solo una pausa de reflexión – No creo que sea conveniente – Finalmente acoto. – No estoy pidiendo permiso Sasori. Sólo infórmale a Pain lo que voy a hacer, en las condiciones que estoy ella es la única que puede hacer algo, se especializo en ello tras trabajar para mi, dudo que se me niegue. – La molestia del pelirrojo se acentuó – Te recuerdo que era mi pupila, no tuya, todo lo que aprendió fue gracias a mi. – El pelinegro no pareció importarle ni una palabra de lo que su compañero le había dicho. Él ya había decidido que la conversación había acabado, no le interesaba escuchar nada mas de lo que pudiera o no decir Sasori.

No sería la primera vez que hace prácticamente lo que le viene en gana, ya que todo lo que él hace tiene un motivo lógico y un resultado eficiente. Kisame lo acompaño hasta la salida de la guarida de la organización.

- Dudo que Sakura quiera volver a la organización. – Fue tan solo lo que dijo el hombre tiburón, y con esta frase había preguntado: ¿Qué haremos, cómo y cuándo? – Vamos a visitar a mi hermano, pero esta vez, le dejaremos una buena razón para estar en cama. – Sugirió mostrando una pequeña pero letal botella, que contenía una poderosa toxina elaborada por Sasori, Kisame rio por lo bajo – esa marioneta debería tener más cuidado con sus cosas. – Itachi asintió – El antídoto esta igualmente en la base, los ingredientes que se necesitan aguardan en uno de nuestros almacenes, recolectarlos tomaría demasiado tiempo en comparación a la progresión de la muerte irremediable. Simple. – Una explicación maléfica, Sakura no dejaría morir a su hermano… Esa mujer no dejaría morir a ningún ser humano por muy despreciable que fuera, y él mismo era la prueba, su falta de ética no consistía en la calidad o integridad de su trabajo sino su aparentemente inevitable forma de involucrarse socialmente con el paciente.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

Caminaba por los pasillos, sonando la cajetilla en mano, dos cigarros resonaban dentro de esta, sabía que había pensado en reducir la cantidad, pero era difícil, caminaba dando vueltas por los pasillos decidiéndose si saldría o no a comprar, iba a salir de todas maneras necesitaba algunas otras cosas personales, pronto tendría una habitación, un baño propio. Pero la ansiedad la había atacado y si tenía dinero en su bolsillo terminaría comprando lo que no debería. Necesitaba ropa a demás, había huido de su última casa sin casi llevarse nada, el Uchiha mayor la había estado buscando, era por temporadas como ella decía, y ahora era temporada alta.

Suspiro, la única razón por la que había aceptado venir a este lugar era porque sabía que la protección de Orochimaru realmente podría serle útil, nunca le había gustado las ramas de la medicina que él le podía ofrecer, ¿experimentar con personas? No gracias. Luego conoció al Uchiha menor, sonrió divertida, hermoso; esa era la palabra para él, sin embargo y por muy intrigada o interesada que pudiera estar en él, este lo llevaba directamente hacia Itachi, por otro lado, y en contra toda lógica, permanecer con él era un plan que le gustaba.

Lo vio caminar en dirección contraria por el mismo pasillo en el que ella estaba, permanecía con los ojos cerrados, tan seriecito y apuesto. Decidido necesitaba fumar, continuo rápidamente por el pasillo, que precisamente la llevaría a la salida, probablemente el niño volvía de entrenar.

Paso a un lado de él, apurada por la ansiedad, un agarre la detuvo, la había tomado por la muñeca. Se giro a verlo. – ¿a dónde vas? – Pregunto severamente. Sakura arqueo una ceja, soltándose del agarre – Y te interesa ¿Por qué….?– El Uchiha le vio la cajetilla en la mano, no dijo nada, se parecía al hermano, incapaz de expresar o admitir sentimientos, y aun así, el todavía se dejaba llevar por ellos, inmadurez probablemente.

La mujer comenzó a caminar, notando que era seguida por el muchacho.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

El pueblo más cercano quedaba lejos, llevaban algún tiempo caminando, con un silencio abrumador.

Sakura estaba acostumbrada a ello. Ella tampoco pronuncio palabra, al llegar al pueblo entraron a una pequeña tienda compraron cierta cantidad de productos y por supuesto cigarros, el Uchiha miraba con algo de atención todo la que la pelirrosa hacia. Ella tendía a mantener un porte provocativo, como si hubiera sido enseñada a ser así, sus movimientos sus expresiones gatunas, juguetonas, altaneras, seductoras.

Era algo innato, se le notaba.

Al salir del lugar Sasuke pretendía ir directo a la guarida, al menos hasta que lo tomaron de la mano, giro algo arisco, y se encontró con esos ojos tan estremecedores, no respondió al agarre pero se dejo llevar por la chica. Ella camino hasta lo que parecía ser la única y principal plaza del lugar, se sentó en un banco de concreto obligándolo a acompañarla.

No tardo en empezar a fumar, a fumar y a tararear alguna canción que él desconocía, diciendo palabras de vez en cuando, parecía divertirse ella sola, allí sentada con sus piernas cruzadas, sujetando con elegancia el cigarro, mirando a su alrededor con distracción.

- ¿Cómo conociste a mi hermano? – Como una bomba soltó la pregunta, que pareció caerle a la pelirrosa como un balde de agua helada. Miro su cigarrillo, y se lo llevo a la boca, aspiro con una profundidad sorprendente consumiéndolo todo, como si eso le diera fuerzas para contestar, tiro la colilla al suelo, y soltó el humo con lentitud, relajando todo su cuerpo tenso.

- Como dije, pase a estar bajo la tutela de tu maestro, quien era parte de akatsuki en ese momento, no, no andaba con ellos si eso quieres saber, vivía a la intemperie en esa época, de hecho pase mucho tiempo viviendo en bosques y selvas, aprendiendo herbología. – Al parecer la muchacha había vivido muchísimo, era una mujer de mundo – el esporádicamente me enseñaba medicina básica, luego cosas más complejas. Entonces un día en medio de una lección, Sasori su compañero trajo consigo a un muchacho que podría tener mi edad, estaba moribundo. Lo curaron rápidamente en conjunto, jamás vi a una persona que pudiera estar tan herida y aun así no quejarse ni lamentarse en ningún momento. – Ella sonrió con amargura – En los días siguientes cuide de él, creando su expediente, un expediente único y absurdamente completo. Pronto lo tome como sujeto de pruebas, tras cada misión lo curaba, lo examinaba, practicaba con tu hermano.

Sin embargo, el día en que me percate de su enfermedad, paso de ser sujeto de pruebas a paciente casi exclusivo. Me dedique durante media década a él, no hay medico en este puto mundo que lo pueda atender mejor que yo, eso te lo aseguro. En el momento más activo de la organización, llegamos a hacer misiones juntos, por supuesto yo solo era su médico.

Hubo una pausa, como si ella reconsiderara corregir lo ultimo – Mi nombre se hizo muy conocido para ciertas personas, intentaron matarme innumerables veces, pero él, siempre llevo los golpes certeros. Jamás en su presencia he sido herida, nos salvábamos continuamente las vidas, de una manera u otra. - El relato cada vez se hacía más pausado, e inyectado de discordia – Vivíamos prácticamente juntos, pasaba cada madrugada atendiéndolo aun cuando el dormía, fabrique medicamentos exclusivos para él, deje de vivir mi propia vida. Él era mi vida ahora. Un día simplemente sucedió. Era inevitable, estábamos allí en la cama, y él tan solo…

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, escondiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos, le molestaba de sobremanera escucharlo, a pesar de que ya lo sabía. Aun así, el relato lleno de tanto sentimiento cada vez que lo mencionaba, el dolor y la pesadez en su mirada, la intimidad que ellos compartieron. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué… que? – ¿Por qué yo no puedo tenerla?

Si puedes.

El rostro sorprendido de la muchacha lo miro cuando este la tomo de la mano, por un momento ella perdió toda confianza, quedando vulnerable y frágil a sus ojos. Todos nos refugiamos en algo ¿no?

- Vámonos – Murmuro el Uchiha tomando más fuerte de su mano. Ella tan solo lo siguió.

**Divinity in Motion-**

Disculpen la demora y los errores de redacción n_nU

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, espero poder seguir brindándoles una lectura decente.

Un beso.

-M (koto)


	5. Distancia

**¡He vuelto de entre los muertos! **Disculpen la increíble e irritante demora, pero tiene un porque, en fin, les traigo un pequeño cap, no es más largo por que ya han esperado suficiente, y quería dejar indicación de que sí, continuare. Mas ahora que tengo nueve meses de vacaciones.

Sin más demoras les dejo el capitulo V

**-Divinity in Motion-**

El calor era realmente insoportable, a pesar de que últimamente la lluvia refrescaba el ambiente eso no hacía nada contra el sol. Ese insolente sol que arrasaba sin clemencia las tierras.

Suspiro con pesadez sintiendo su cabello húmedo del sudor pegado a la frente, así como las sabanas de la camilla se adherían a su espalda irritándolo de sobremanera, no aguantaría todo eso si no fuera por...

- quédate quieto, corazón - el aliento caliente de la chica acaricio sus labios, sintió las ansias de besarla, ella sudaba de igual manera las gotas de sudor se escurrían por su piel, rodando por sus sonrojadas mejillas, corriendo por el relieve provocativo de su pecho.

Le costaba admitirlo pero con esa cara, esa sensualidad, no le importaba que lo tratara de esa manera. Porque realmente, nadie se atrevería a tratarlo de esa manera. Ella observaba meticulosamente sus ojos con el sharingan activado, parecía preocupada por el posible daño causado por la técnica. –No veo nada aun – Informo con alivio, se aparto un poco, para ver todo su rostro, mantenía su usual seriedad, sin embargo parecía relajado, sabía que su presencia lo mantenía calmado.

Ella había desarrollado a través de los años un aura calmante, quizás no podía hacer mucho en combate, pero como medico era extraordinaria, desde que se entraba en el laboratorio podías sentir como todo se relajaba y entrabas en un estado de ensoñación, como si estuvieras drogado. Y Sasuke no era la excepción no solo se relajaba con el aura que ella intencionalmente le transmitía, también se quedaba embobado con la mujer, totalmente pasivo ante esta, dejaba que le hiciera lo que quisiera, pues para él, el contacto con ella era simplemente divino.

- Es todo por hoy – la mujer pretendía voltearse, pero la sujeto suavemente por el brazo, ya sentado el Uchiha parecía querer decirle algo, lo miro, lo miro con algo de arrogancia en sus ojos, con cinismo en sus labios, el muchacho parecía algo intimidado, estaba reacio a tener que comunicarle que la necesitaba… Físicamente hablando por supuesto.

Ella llevo su mano al rostro del chico tomándolo sin mucho cuidado por la mandíbula, apretando sus cachetes. Sasuke irradio molestia, agarrando la muñeca de Sakura fuertemente, con intenciones de apartarla.

Un gesto de superioridad hizo la mujer, apretando aun mas los cachetes del Uchiha, viendo como sus largas uñas vinotinto empezaban a rasguñar la blanca piel – Pórtate bien – Murmuro ella con lentitud, su voz había sonado tan baja y seductora que su sharingan se disparo instintivamente, haciendo más nítida la imagen de la fémina.

Soltó a regañadientes el brazo de esta, y ella complacida soltó el rostro del chico, transformando el agarre en caricia, una caricia que bajo por su cuello hasta su pecho, de su pecho al pantalón. Empezó a juguetear con el comienzo de la tela. – ¿Cómo te ha ido autosatisfaciéndote? – Se sorprendió sonrojándose al instante, murmurando un entrecortado "bien", la sonrisa de la mujer se ensancho – ¿Si? – Había sonado como un ronroneo, se acerco al muchacho sentado en la camilla, aun con esa sonrisa matadora, bajando su mano al paquete del chico tomándolo con su mano suavemente, Sasuke no pudo evitar entreabrir sus labios, sonrojándose notablemente, perdiendo el control de sus manos las cuales comenzaron a temblar levemente.

- Tranquilo – Susurro la pelirrosa al oido de él. Moviendo con lentitud su mano sobre la tela. Sasuke sentía que su corazón se escuchaba en todo el laboratorio. – ¿Te importa si echo un vistazo? – Una sencilla pregunta, que destruyo su frialdad, solo era un muchacho, con hormonas como todos los demás, una mujer absurdamente hermosa lo estaba tocando y encima era virgen, era natural que se sobresaltara, que sintiera nerviosismo y miedo. Cualquiera en su posición lo sentiría. – No – logro decir, su voz salió ronca, e involuntariamente seductora.

En un rápido movimiento la muchacha introdujo su mano en la prenda, el pelinegro ahogo un suspiro al sentir sus finos dedos sujetar su miembro sin cohibimiento. Lo saco del pantalón, un buen tamaño para la edad que tenia, demasiado bueno de hecho. ¿Acaso los Uchihas habían hecho un pacto con Satán para estar tan bien dotados?.

Él miraba como la mano de la chica se deslizaba de arriba abajo, subió la vista encontrándose con ese rostro de expresión pecaminosa, y sintió que se correría sino se concentraba en aguantar. Se sentía tan expuesto, sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba besarla para sentir más intimidad, más cariño en el tacto, llevo con nerviosismo su mano a la nuca de ella, acercándola para besarla, quien gratamente acepto el gesto, comprendía porque lo hacía, y se le arrugo el corazón al sentir que estaba tan vulnerable.

Se separaron viéndose mutuamente, el Uchiha con sus ojos carmesí, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sudando inevitablemente y respirando por la boca le daba una imagen tan corruptible. Tan excitante.

No lo pensó dos veces.

Descendió sin previo aviso, y con un descaro increíble beso el glande del miembro, para luego introducirlo levemente en su boca, lo suficiente como para delinear con su lengua toda la piel a su paso.

Sasuke se descontrolo.

Su respiración se volvió arrítmica, y la imagen que sus ojos le brindaban le provoco el orgasmo de su vida, sus brazos que lo sujetaban en la camilla apretando las sabanas entre sus manos le fallaron, recostándose en el lecho, emitiendo un pequeño "quejido", cerrando los ojos para apreciar mejor la sensación.

La chica apenas había lamido la punta de su pene y ya estaba allí retorciéndose de placer, aguantando los gemidos.

Sakura hacía rato se había apartado para asear su boca, puesto que el pequeño Uchiha se había corrido sin aviso alguno de una manera bestial dentro.

Tras enjuagarse varias veces, volvió a la camilla para encontrarse con el muchacho aun tendido en el lugar recobrando la compostura. Había acomodado sus ropas al menos. Aun sonrojado la miraba con los ojos carmesí, algo avergonzado, ella camino hacia el, con un semblante neutro, y con una mano aparto un mechón negro de su rostro, él se levanto quedando a un palmo del rostro de chica, acaricio el rostro de ella con su mano para luego besarla. Parecía que podía comunicarse mejor con los gestos.

- Quiero que duermas junto a mí. – Murmuro el muchacho mirándola con seriedad – estarás mas segura en mi cuarto – Agrego excusando su petición, la muchacha lo miro un instante, conmovida por el chico. Él no lo sabía, pero sin darse cuenta se estaba aferrando mucho a ella.

-No. – Tan solo dijo ella con una leve sonrisa provocando que Sasuke quedara petrificado ante la inesperable respuesta. La pelirrosa se alejo de él quitándose la bata blanca que solía usar mientras trabajaba en el laboratorio, comenzó a organizar los utensilios de laboratorio, guardar las muestras de sangre del Uchiha, y sus anotaciones sobre los ojos de este. Por un momento se giro, y vio que seguía allí parado, observándola.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto extrañada, el no dijo nada, suspiro con pesadez – Es tarde, deberías ir a descansar. – Hubo un instante de silencio, un instante que se alargó, dando a entender que no diría nada.

Seguía siendo un niño, era más atento que su hermano, probablemente porque aun era joven. El muchacho en silencio salió del laboratorio.

Poco después, al haber terminado de organizarlo todo, salió airosa del lugar, caminando por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación que al parecer era suya. Algo distrajo su atención, una voz chillona resonaba a poca distancia, con curiosidad acelero un poco el paso encontrándose con una situación que le saco un poco de quicio.

La joven pelirroja, Karin, estaba abrazando al Uchiha, quien parecía atormentado por su voz y su invasión a su espacio personal. – Neee Sasuke-kun ¿no quieres compañía esta noche? – una de las tantas cosas que la chica le decía mientras este trataba de zafarse del agarre sin romperle el cuello a la chica. El sonido seco de los tacones de Sakura llamo la atención de ambos. Quienes voltearon a verla.

Karin frunció el seño molesta, y Sasuke sintió un vacio en el estomago recordando su rechazo, le molestaba de sobremanera haber quedado tan expuesto ante ella.

De un brusco empujón el pelinegro aparto a la chica, para luego observar a Sakura seriamente, quien encendía un cigarro. La pelirrosa miro con desdén a la pequeña adolescente, ¿Qué tendría? ¿Dieciséis años? Se fijo en lo exagerado que resultaba el escote de la camisa que usaba en ese momento.

- Ne… Karin-chan – La voz serena de la mujer resonó en el pasillo helando a los adolescentes – ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco con el escote? Casi se puede ver el acostumbrador, aun estas muy pequeña para eso cariño. – La aludida abrió la boca de sorpresa y vergüenza, para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Sasuke relajó su expresión, la tensión momentánea cedió, la mujer camino con lentitud hasta el muchacho – No soy buena para ti Sasuke, el que haya dicho no, no quiere decir que no me guste estar contigo – Murmuro suavemente, como si estuviera acariciando delicadamente al muchacho, intentando hacer que se sintiera mejor, se acerco 'peligrosamente', llevando sus manos al Haori del Uchiha, acomodándolo sobre el fornido pecho – A demás, no podría dejar de ponerte las manos encima – El murmullo se convirtió en un susurro. – Créeme, es mejor para ti… que no estés cerca de mí. – Dijo con un deje de dolor, alejándose con sutileza, caminando a lo largo del pasillo, dejando a Sasuke parado en medio del lugar.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

La distancia se hizo presente, los sueños frecuentes, las ansias, la presión en el pecho, el estrés, la frustración, habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que la veía, "_Créeme, es mejor para ti… que no estés cerca de mí._". Había viajado a otras guaridas, entrenado como desquiciado, había mejorado, su cuerpo estaba en su total plenitud, las sesiones con la Dra. Haruno habían sido efectivas al parecer, y por eso mismo no necesitaba volverla a ver, la mantenían viajando al igual que a él, la mantenían alejada de él, o ella era la que imponía distancia.

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella no era buena para él pero si buena para su hermano? Golpeó la mesa con ira, y el lugar quedo en silencio, las personas a su alrededor callaron, observándolo, había olvidado que estaba en un lugar público. Los miro con frialdad, provocando que desviaran su atención forzosamente.

El camarero le trajo la cuenta, y disimuladamente le entrego un pequeño sobre, pago descuidadamente demás, y abrió el sobre con pesadez.

"_Partes mañana"_

Era una carta del sannin, mañana volvía a la guarida principal, quizás y solo quizás la volvería a ver.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

Se seco descuidadamente el sudor de la frente, caminando por los pasillos, había vuelto demasiado rápido, estaba hastiado de las guaridas secundarias, si lo habían llamado con tan poca anticipación era porque había una misión o algo importante que debía llevarse a cabo, mientras caminaba por el pasillo mantenía su mente ocupada en el entrenamiento que había realizado las últimas semanas, o meses, ya no llevaba una cuenta concreta del tiempo, los días pasaban mundanamente, mientras entrenara no le importaba.

Sus pasos pesados y monótonos lo llevaban automáticamente a su habitación. Respiró con pesadez, mirando al vacio, entonces se detuvo bruscamente, había percibido algo, que había provocado que su cuerpo se estremeciera levemente, se alerto, activando su sharingan, recorriendo con la mirada el pasillo, apretó la mandíbula cuando vio los rosados cabellos caer con gracia, enrollándose en pequeños rulos al final, la postura descuidada, la colilla cayendo despreocupadamente, la voz destilando su sensualidad con profundidad, su voz aterciopelada. Parecía conversar con alguien, enfoco con precisión, Haruno hablaba con Kabuto, parecía darle órdenes al sudoroso cerdo.

Pero ella… Ella estaba deslumbrante, no usaba su bata blanco de laboratorio más bien, usaba lo que parecía un finísimo yukata de seda rojo escarlata, entre abierto, dejando ver parcialmente trazos de su blanca piel y como previamente había notado el cabello le caía sobre brazos y espalda.

¿Qué hora era? Había recorrido tanta distancia en tampoco tiempo, sin descanso, ni comida o agua, su visión se volvía borrosa, apagándose por instantes, arrastro los pies hacia donde se encontraba la mujer, llamando su atención.

- Haz lo que te digo Kabuto, yo atiendo a Sasuke – Fue lo último que escuchó.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

Se removió, notando la comodidad de un lecho, la sorprendente suavidad de las sabanas que vestían aquella cama, intento abrir sus ojos con cuidado, vanamente. Sentía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento. La luz era tenue, cálida, se podía notar el aroma del incienso, el perfume, el cigarro. Lo impecablemente limpia que resultaba estar la estancia. – No te muevas – Mentiría si dijera que no se sobresalto cuando escucho a su lado su voz, por muy suave que fuera. Dirigió la mirada a la mujer, sentada a su costado, y más tarde, noto su mano posada en su frente, emanando esa divina energía sanadora.

Quiso decir su nombre, pero suficientes mariqueras había cometido por hoy, tan solo cerró los ojos, y busco con su mano la piel de la chica, necesitaba la calidez de su piel, encontrándose con su muslo cubierto por la seda. El dolor que bombardeaba sus sienes se disipaba. La mano se aparto de su frente, y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, estaba a punto de dormir, de desfallecer de cansancio psicológico y físico.

Noto como ella se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación. Y entonces todo se apago.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

Despertó, creyendo que había tenido un sueño, hasta que se encontró de nuevo con la estancia que indicaba inevitablemente pertenecer a una mujer, miro a un lado, notando instintivamente que había dormido allí con él, su perfume y la marca de su figura en las sábanas aun permanecían casi intactas.

Se levanto bruscamente, aborreciendo su propio comportamiento, su ilusión infantil y carnal con la mujer. Ya había sido suficiente ridiculez de su parte, estaba actuando estúpidamente, estaba dejando que esto afectara su desempeño, salió apresuradamente del lugar.

La evitó todo el día, entreno severamente, y procuro no caer en las garras de la mujer, quien probablemente le diría que necesitaba atención medica.

Exitosamente se acostó en su cama tras pasar todo el día con la mente ocupada, y sin encontrársela. Una carta yacía entre sus sabanas, era la misión que había previsto. Mañana a primera hora saldría de allí, aun más conveniente, al menos hasta que llego a la salida de la guarida, encontrándosela, vestida y equipada para una misión.

La misión era con ella… Maldita sea.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

De acuerdo, Sasuke parece estar cacheteándose por su comportamiento y distanciándose de Sakura, era natural y predecible, pero ¡algo sucederá! De nuevo disculpen la demora, y ojalá y me sigan leyendo..

-M (koto)


	6. Nacidos para morir

**Rápida actualización, pequeño capítulo crucial. ¡La verdad no estoy segura por donde agarrara la historia! Ya veré por cual camino me decido según la reacción de ustedes queridos lectores. Ambos Uchihas expresan emociones en esta ocasión, asi que atentos a las posibilidades que salgan a raíz de esto.**

**-Divinity in Motion-**

Recorrió distancias lo más veloz que pudo, aun sintiendo la presencia de la mujer a sus espaldas, lejana, y tenue, se detuvo respirando agitadamente, la brisa acarició con suavidad su piel, la rama del árbol en la cual se había detenido crujió bajo sus pies por el peso, aun sentía esa presión en su pecho, ese resentimiento aguardando en su garganta trancada, como el cosquilleo en sus manos le pedía un desahogo violento, un desahogo sangriento. Miro a sus espaldas, Sakura debía estar algo lejos.

Recordó el momento en el que la vio allí… esperando a que apareciera para partir, mirando distraídamente a su alrededor, detallo inconscientemente como el iris jade absorbía la luz del sol, retrayéndose la pupila, como sus parpados se cerraban con serenidad, adornado por abundantes pestañas, sus ceño fruncido, sus labios entreabiertos, el cabello moviéndose pasivamente con el aire.

La dueña de sus pensamientos apareció, a tan solo metros, saltando de rama en rama, con apariencia agotada, la rama vibro al posarse la mujer en ella, respiraba agitadamente.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Le reclamó con molestia, tomo al chico por el brazo – Primero dejas de tratarme.. ¡Ahora prácticamente me ignoras! – La mujer lo miraba a la expectativa. – Eres una molestia Sakura – murmuro él, caminando hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder lentamente hasta encontrarse con el tronco del árbol – No debería… - Calló al instante – No deberías ¿Qué? – Insistió la mujer impaciente –No debería quererte… - La mirada de Sakura se suavizo por un momento – Seria un estorbo en mi objetivo -

Hicieron un leve contacto visual, la molestia en la mirada de ambos choco furiosamente, Sasuke dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenía que decir vio como sus rosados labios se despegaban, y su garganta se contraía mientras sus ojos se abrían violentamente con pánico.

_Todo se volvió negro._

Dolor, fue la primera señal de que seguía vivo, y un irritante pitido en su oído ponía en evidencia su desorientación. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? Un líquido espeso y caliente se derramo en su rostro, escurriéndose con lentitud sobre su piel, abrió los ojos alertado, y con dificultad enfoco la vista. El aliento caliente e intermitente golpeaba su cara, la garganta se le secó.

…_Sakura_

La mujer se sostenía sobre sus brazos y piernas encima de él, milagrosamente consciente, había sido atravesada por una astilla de alguno de los arboles que se habían destrozado con la explosión, una astilla considerablemente grande que atravesaba todo su abdomen con brutalidad.

La sangre que emanaba de ella era incontrolable, cantidades abominables de esta salpicaban en su cuerpo. Aun paralizado del horror se quedo observándola, su rostro manchado de sangre, las gruesas lagrimas de sufrimiento que se desprendían de sus ojos y se derramaban en su cara - Estas a salvo… - murmuro con dificultad – Mírame a los ojos – le exigió tomando sin fuerza su rostro, observando con dolor el Sharingan del muchacho, sus lagrimas cayeron gruesas, con lamento y desolación, lo observo como si fuera otra persona, como si fuera su hermano – Te amo… - con un último aliento pronunció, desplomándose encima de él.

La quietud del Uchiha creó un sepulcral silencio, en el cielo, un ave blanca sobrevolaba el lugar, y una risa histérica se hizo escuchar en el eco de los arboles. Aun sentía la sangre de la muchacha correr sobre él… y sin embargo seguía sin reaccionar. Sintió como la delicada mano de la mujer tomaba con fuerza su haori..

Fue entonces cuando su adrenalina se disparo incontenible, incorporándose tomo a la chica sobre sus brazos sintiendo como su ira, su odio… su sed de sangre florecían violentamente en su persona. Mas muerta que viva deposito en la grama a la mujer.

Un millar de pájaros chillaron con ferocidad y sus alas se desplegaron, el sello maldito liberado y rebosante ansiaba matar, se alzo en el aire estampando certeramente el chidori en la garganta del pájaro, Deidara cayó sin más hacia el bosque, golpeándose con las ramas, lo había agarrado desprevenido ya que este pensaba que no había quedado nadie tras esa gran explosión.

Sasuke arremetió en picada hacia el rubio, gritando con ferocidad, dispuesto a arrancarle el corazón con su mano, en cambio, se vio rodeado de pequeñas bolitas blancas, a punto de explotar, esparció un chidori deshaciendo la amenaza, pronto diviso al rubio respirando dificultosamente a unos metros, corrió desenvainando su katana, la sorpresa en los orbes celestes fue una delicia.

Su katana golpeo contra un kunai fuertemente sostenido, un leve choque de chakras alboroto su cabello, y levantando la mirada se encontró con el reflejo de sus ojos, el apacible rostro de su hermano lo miraba con indiferencia, mientras sostenía su ataque sin dificultad.

Tan solo un instante se vio observado por Itachi, ya que este rápidamente tomo con brutalidad su cuello y miro a un lado, buscando algo con impaciencia. El Uchiha menor que lo observaba con nitidez noto como las pupilas de su hermano se contraían violentamente, apretando el agarre en su cuello sin compasión, sin pensarlo volteo a ver lo que aparentemente le había impactado.

La pelirosa tendida en el suelo gritaba desgarradoramente mientras Sasori extraía la astilla.

- Eres un Maldito inútil Sasuke … - Murmuro Itachi, devolviendo la mirada a la persona a quien ahorcaba, el vacio en el pecho se hizo presente en el pecho del Uchiha menor, y sin más clavo la Katana en el pecho de su hermano, quien por supuesto solo era una copia. Tosió gravemente, levantándose tambaleante, corriendo con urgencia hacia donde se hallaba la mujer…

_Exactamente; Se hallaba._

No había nadie ni nada allí.. Tan solo un espeso charco de sangre.

**-Divinity in Motion-**

Golpeo una vez más la cara del rubio, para luego tirarlo en el suelo, lo miro con severidad, pensando en infringirle más dolor – Ya basta Itachi – La serena voz de Sasori resonó, - Ella está estable – Agregó informando, el pelinegro caminó con lentitud a lo que había sido una vez la habitación de la muchacha. Entreabrió la puerta, encontrándose con una mujer tendida en una cama, semidesnuda, a penas cubierta por las vendas en su torso y la manta que arropaba sus piernas, su respiración apenas perceptible, sonaba débil y lastimosa. Dudo en entrar, pero finalmente se adentro en la estancia.

Se acerco lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo rozara la cama, la observo detenidamente. Jamás, en toda su vida y desde que la conocía, había permitido que recibiera daño alguno dentro y fuera de misiones, sino se equivocaba, era la primera vez que esa muchacha resultaba herida.. Físicamente, por supuesto.

Con incertidumbre acerco su mano a la de ella, ¿Tomarla la haría despertar? Sus dedos rozaron y los orbes jades se abrieron repentinamente. – Sasuke.. – Murmuro, incorporándose instintivamente, abriendo sus heridas.. Manchando las vendas de sangre, el Uchiha no se inmuto, tan solo escucho el quejido de la mujer para luego verla recostarse abatida en su cama. Intento apartar su mano de la de la mujer.. Sin embargo no pudo despojarse del delicado agarre que Sakura ejercía en su mano.

La vio derramar lágrimas, fruncir los labios, sintió como ejercía más fuerza en su mano. Una vez más la pelirosa se incorporaba, se llego a sentar, mirándolo con los orbes cristalizados, se acerco con lentitud al rostro del hombre, y sin más, rodeó al hombre con sus brazos, ahogando su rostro en su cuello, mojándolo de lagrimas.

El pelinegro apretó la mandíbula, pasando un brazo por debajo de las piernas de la chica, el otro abrazando su espalda, la cargo acurrucada en sus brazos, y se sentó contra el respaldar de la cama teniéndola acogida… Y ella tan solo se echo a llorar de buena gana, el abrazo hacia nacer las lagrimas, el dolor las alimentaba.

La fina y temblorosa mano de la pelirosa acaricio el rostro del Uchiha quien volteó a verla, con la mirada vacía, la caricia se convirtió en un agresivo agarre, que le rasguñaba el rostro al hombre, provocando ligeros cortes en él. Sus ojos se encontraron, ¿Era posible que el remordimiento se estuviera asomando en los ojos del hombre? La mano izquierda de él, abandono sus piernas para tomar con cuidado la mano de ella, la pelirosa soltó su rostro. – Estás bien Sakura – Murmuro suavemente el pelinegro, ella cerró con pesadez sus ojos, haciendo un peso muerto sobre su cuerpo, un suave y cálido roce sintió en sus labios, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que Itachi la besaba – No me quedaré contigo… - las palabras fueron pronunciadas sobre los labios del hombre, quien al instante se quedo estático.

Despojándose del agarre de manos que él le proporcionaba llevo la suya al rostro del hombre, tomándolo una vez más. – Se acabó, no importa cuánto te llegué a amar, siempre huiré de ti, tienes que dejarme ir, o seré yo misma quien acabe con mi vida – acarició la suave piel de su cara, apartando mechones negros de sus ojos. – De cualquier modo, siempre acabara así, yo lo sé… moriré en esto-.

Y por primera vez en todos los años que había visto a esa mujer destrozada, le pesó el corazón, la observo más allá de lo que siempre había visto, abrumado por lo que decía… Ella moriría, tenía razón, cualquiera que fuera el resultado ella moriría.

– _Aimez-vous? je fais… Rester?, je ne veux pas. __Je suis en amour avec un homme en train de mourir, Ne voyez-vous pas? _(_._ (¿Amarte? lo hago… ¿Quedarme? No lo haré_. _Estoy enamorada de un hombre moribundo, ¿No lo ves?) – El Uchiha apretó con impotencia la mandíbula, ¿No podía hacer más que provocarle sufrimiento a quien le amaba? – Te necesito a mi lado, sin ti mi muerte es irremediable… - una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en los rosados labios de ella – ¿Hacerte vivir para que asesines a quien puede amarme? ¿Y después qué? ¿Enterrarte una vez la enfermedad termine de marchitar tu vida y vagar en continuo sufrimiento? –.

- Entre todos los hombres que puedes tener lo elegiste a él. – Una repentina molestia se cernió sobre la voz del Uchiha, la muchacha se levanto con rudeza, librándose del abrazo de él, camino tambaleante por la habitación, despojándose de las vendas que la cubrían, dejando a la vista su nívea y maltratada piel, frente a los ojos de Itachi se mantuvo, mostrando su desnudez y la cicatriz que recorría su abdomen – Él no hizo esto, fuiste tú, él eligió estar conmigo, tú me utilizaste. A la fuerza me trajiste aquí, mientras que Sasuke arriesgo su vida para protegerme – Alzo la voz, y pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaron de la herida recientemente cosida, las manos de Itachi temblaron de rabia, se levanto de la cama y perdiendo los estribos golpeo con fuerza la pared, agrietándola, camino con lentitud hacia la pelirosa, su mirada carmesí recorrió su nívea piel, a un palmo de ella, se quito la camisa que llevaba puesta exponiendo su torso desnudo, dio media vuelta y poso su mano en su costado señalando una gran cicatriz – Me habían partido por casi la mitad, dañando unas vertebras.. – Su mano cambio de posición hasta llegar al cuello – Me cortaron el cuello, a punto degollándome - Sus pantalones cayeron al suelo, girándose para estar de frente a la mujer, tomo su pierna izquierda – Una explosión me dejo incapaz de moverla, iba a morir desangrado. – Un momento de silencio, en el que él simplemente señalaba las cicatrices que su cuerpo mostraba, heridas, que ella misma había curado, las lágrimas de Sakura se hicieron presentes, entonces se detuvo, tomando la cara de la pelirosa entre sus manos. – Te necesito a mi lado – susurro, acercándose sugestivamente, la beso, bajando sus manos por la piel desnuda de ella.

– _Tú y yo nacimos para morir…_

**-Divinity in Motion-**

Chan chan chan! Sakura cayó presa de nuevo por akatsuki… Y parece que esta vez Itachi ha hablado! Más de lo que nunca ha hablado en su vida entera. Ha puesto a Sakura en una muy difícil posición, ya que JUSTAMENTE Sasuke le dio a entender que estaba desarrollando sentimientos por ella… ¿de qué lado estará? ¿Qué sucederá? .

**DIGANME sus predicciones XD lo que opinan, y que sería lo correcto teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias!.**

**- M (koto)**


End file.
